Be Careful Who You Kill
by Manflesh
Summary: They just might kill you back. NaruSasu. Inspired by the movie 'Tamara'. Multiple character death. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is a story inspired by a movie I saw along time ago called Tamera. It's a bit different from the movie, though. The plot bunnies would not let me be when it came to this one so here it is. I waited until I was done with the story before uploading it all at once.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOCness, evil Naruto, mean characters, character death, abuse and profanity. At the beginning of the story, Naruto doesn't have any wisker marks on his face, but they'll show up later. And he also wears glasses at first but that will change. The story pretty much takes place in modern day Konoha.

Pairings: NaruSasu. Other side pairings include NejiSaku, ItaDei and KibaHina. Naruto might be with other people besides Sasuke, but it won't be anything explicit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**x-X-x**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed quietly as he examined his reflection in his bathroom mirror. His left cheek was sporting a large red bruise that was quickly turning purple. He winced slightly as his gently touched the mark. 'Better take care of this quick before I'm late for school.' He thought, pulling out a bottle of liquid make up from his backpack. As he applied the make up he reflected on his morning.

He'd been woken up by his alarm clock as usual and after washing up had gone downstars to have breakfast. His father, Minato, had been sitting at the table slightly drunk and in a bad mood as usual. And as usual, he decided to take his anger out on Naruto. He puched him so hard it knocked him to the floor and knocked his glasses off. Then he'd grumbled about how bothersome he was then left for work. Naruto was glad he hadn't been cut though. That would've been a problem because he had hemophilia and he'd have probably missed school if he had to seek medical attention.(1)

Naruto finished applying the make up when his bruise was successfully hidden. He grabbed his bag and glasses and ran out the house and to his car. It was pretty much a beat up old peice of junk, but it still managed to get him where he needed to go. The drive to Konoha high wasn't very long as it was only separated from his house by about five miles of woods. He arrived and parked his car as far away from the school as possible, hoping to get in the back way so he wouldn't have to run into "them". But his luck crapped out on him because as soon as he rounded the corner to get to the back door of the school, he found them sitting on the back steps hanging out.

Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka. Four fellow seniors at the high school who took delight in making Naruto's life a constant living hell. Neji's cousin, Hinata, was also with them. She was a junior and she was the only one who was nice to him. Neji turned to Naruto and smirked. "Well, well. What have we here?"

Naruto ignored him and tuned to leave, but Neji walked up to him and pushed him against the wall. "And just where do you think you're going, Uzumaki?"

"Class." Naruto said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but there's been a change of plans."

"I don't have time for this, Neji." Naruto snapped, trying to walk away, but Neji's grip was too strong.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I feel like having a little fun with you, Uzumaki. How about you show me what's in that bag of yours, huh?" Without waiting for an answer he spun Naruto around, took off his backpack, opened it and dumped the contents onto the ground.

"The hell?" He picked up the bottle of make up and laughed, holding it up for everyone else to see. "I always knew you were a gutless little queer but this is just too much!" Sakura, Ino and Kiba laughed along with him.

"That's enough, Neji!" Hinata knocked the make up out of Neji's hand. "Leave him alone!"

"This isn't any of your business, Hinata." Neji snarled. Hinata was about to say something back when the first bell rang. Neji, Sakura, Ino and kiba went off to class. Naruto knealt down to gather his things. Hinata knealt down to help him.

"U-Um...I'm sorry about Neji-"

"It don't need your help." Naruto said. "Just..please leave me alone."

Hinata hesitated but hurried off to class. He couldn't wait to graduate and not have to deal with them anymore. Naruto had just finished gathering his things when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to turn and yell at the person to leave him alone but his breath caught in his throat. The hand belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, one of his teachers at the school.

Sasuke was in still in his early twenties, with pale skin and dark hair that hung down in the front and stuck up in the back. His eyes were deep pools of obsidian that alot of the female students at the school were hopelessly attracted to. "Naruto, shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

Naruto blushed. "Um...I got held up." He stood up and pulled his backpack on. "Why aren't you in class, Uchha-sensei?"

"Same reason." Sasuke smiled. "Why don't you stick with me so you don't get a tardy pass." Naruto nodded and they walked into the school building together. Sasuke was the only person Naruto liked being around. He was the only person the blonde had ever met who never judged or looked down on him. It was only around him that Naruto ever smiled. Most girls at the school claimed to be in love with Sasuke, but what they really felt was lust. Naruto knew he was in love with him. He wanted to know everything about the raven. His thoughts, fears, what made him happy or sad. Even if Sasuke didn't know his feelings, Naruto was happy just being around him. Sasuke was the only light in his dark life.

Unfortunately, other people noticed the change in Naruto when he was around Sasuke. Sakura eyed them as they walked into the classroom together. She leaned over to Ino. "That little whore. Do you see the way he's looking at Sasuke?"

Ino snorted. "Who doesn't? Why do you even care anyway? You're dating Neji. And it's not like Sasuke likes Naruto."

"But he thinks he can just have Sasuke all to himself! And you're the president of Sasuke's fan club so I know you don't like it. I say we teach him a lesson. And I've got just the thing in mind." She said with a smile as Sasuke began their lesson.

**x-X-x**

After the last bell rang and most students left the building, Naruto made his way to Sasuke's classroom. Sasuke was sitting at his desk sorting through a few tests. Naruto walking in and locked the door behind him. "Sensei...can we talk?"

Sauke looked up and smiled. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Naruto walked up to his desk and leaned over it. "Well...I was a bit confused about todays lesson, and was hoping to get some private lessons." He smiled as he slid off his glasses.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Naruto smiled, slowly circling around the desk until he was between his teacher and the desk. "Would you mind giving me a private lesson, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "Not at all." He stood up and pushed Naruto down onto the desk. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and gasped when the raven roughly ground their hip together, creating a delicious friction that made his head swim.

"Sensei..." He moaned softly. He was about to say more when he felt Sasuke's lips on his own. Sasuke bit softly at Naruto lip asking for entrance, which was granted immediatly. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss and gripped Sasuke's shirt, pulling him closer. "I've waited so long for this." He said.

"Me too." Sasuke wispered. His hand slowly traveled down to Naruto's pants to undo them. Just as his hand was about to pull his zipper down, a loud ringing sound interrupted them.

Naruto shot up from the table he was laying on and knocked his chair backward. He cursed the bell for interrupting his dream, and cursed his hormones for making him have such a dream. He'd been in the library reading through a few books to get through his last class but then fallen asleep. He gathered his things and hurried to his locker, eager to go home. But when he opened his locker he noticed a neatly folded piece of paper inside. Curious, his unfoled it, and all his other books fell to the ground.

It said: _Naruto, I know it's against school policy, but I can't ignore my feelings anymore. I see the way you look at me. And when I walked with you to class this morning, I made up my mind. Meet me at the Sunrise motel outside of town at 8:00 tonight, room 96. I have something I want to tell you. -Sasuke._

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat in disbelief. 'It can't be.' He thought. 'But...it's in his handwriting.' He gathered up his other books and ran to his car. He reread the note until his vision became blurry. It was then he realized that he was crying. He couldn't believe some one cared for him. And the fact that that some one was Sasuke made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He wiped his tears away, started the car, and smiled to himself the whole way home.

Across the parking lot Sakura, Ino and Kiba watched him leave. "I can't believe he acually fell for it! That dumbass!" Ino said. "You really are great at copying handwriting."

"Thanks." Sakura said. Neji walked up with a friend of his named Kakuro. "You guys missed it. The look on Naruto's face was priceless!"

Kakuro shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get ready for tonight. And don't forget your camera, Neji."

"I would never." Neji said.

**x-X-x**

Naruto checked himself in the mirror. His usually unkempt blond hair had been brushed until it shined. Without his glasses, his bright blue eyes practically shone. Unlike the usual cheap clothes he had on, he wore a tight pairs of blue jeans and a sleeveless black shirt.

Two pictures were taped to his mirror. One of Sasuke and one of his mother, Kushina. He took down the picture of Sasuke and ran his finger over the prayer written in greek on the back. He'd read in a book that it was a spell to connect you to your true love, even in life and death.

He grinned at himself, then checked the clock. "Shit!" It was already 7:50. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door, thankful that his dad had to work late and he wouldn't have to deal with him tonight.

He drove to the hotel with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the note, which was folded up with the picture. When he arrived he sat in his car trying to calm his nerves. He checked his watch. It was 7:58. 'It's now or never.' He thought, getting out of the car and walking to room 96. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Naruto walked in. The room was empty. He sat down on the bed. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto...tell me you love me."

Naruto turned to the bathroom, where the voice was coming from. "Sasuke...your voice sounds a little weird."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. But I have to know...do you love me?"

"I-I love you." Naruto said. "I've loved you ever since I first met you, Sasuke. You're they only person I can even smile around. Do..." He tried to stop the butterflies in his stomach. He pulled out the picture of Sasuke and smiled at it. "Do you love me too?"

The bathroom door opened and Naruto gasped. Neji walked into the room smirking while holding up a camera. "There's no way Sasuke's gonna love you after he sees this." Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Kakuro came out of the bathroom holding their sides laughing. "You should see the look on your face!"

Naruto backed away from them and was about to run out the door when it opened and Hinata walked in. "Kiba, why'd you want to meet me here..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the anguished look on Naruto's face and the four laughing teens. "What's going on?"

"Now do you see how pathetic he is?" Kiba grabbed Naruto and turned him toward the camera. "Smile for the camera, blondie!"

Naruto couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. 'This can't be happening!' He Thought. 'If they show that to Sasuke, he'll think I'm a freak just like everyone else! And Hinata thinks it now too!' He tried to get the camera away from Neji, but Kankuro pushed him away, causing him to lose his footing. His eyes opened wide as he started to fall.

All the laughing stopped when his head connected to the dresser by the door with a sickening crunch. Naruto heard it loud and clear and felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. He could hear everyone start to freak out as his world slowly went black.

**x-X-x**

"Naruto!" Hinata cried. Tears were steadily streaming down her cheeks. "We have to call and ambulance!"

"Shit!" Kiba pulled at his hair. Naruto was lying beside the dresser with blood quickly pooling from the deep gash in his head. He seemed to be bleeding almost too quickly. The note and picture had been dropped on the floor and were stained with his blood. His eyes were still opened wide in surprise.

"Everybody calm down!" Neji yelled. "This was all just an accident. We just need to get him to a hospital."

Kankuro knealt down and felt for Naruto's pulse. He stiffined up. "A hospital won't help. He's...dead."

Hinata cried harder and Sakura and Ino huddled together. "Dead?" Kiba yelled.

"There's no heartbeat." Kankuro stood up.

"What're we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"We...we need to get rid of the body." Neji said.

Hinata shook her head "No! We can't just-"

"I am not going to jail over this!" Neji yelled. "I've got my whole life ahead of me and I am not gonna rot in jail because of him! I'm sure you're all thinking the same thing! It's his fault for tripping over his own feet. Now, we're going to hide the body. Agreed?" Everyone but Hinata nodded. "Kiba, Kankuro, you two come with me. Sakura, you and Ino clean up this mess and make sure Hinata doesn't do anything stupid."

"This is wrong!" Hinata yelled. She knealt down beside Naruto and touched his cheek, which was already becoming cold. "He didn't do anything to you..." Neji pulled her up and sat her on the bed.

"For your own good-Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." He hissed. Kankuro checked to see if anyone was outside before picking Naruto up and carrying him to the back of the hotel followed by Kiba and Neji. Sakura and Ino started cleaning up the blood while Hinata sat on the bed, sobbing quietly.

Neji was glad the hotel was going through renovations, because the constuction workers left their tools lying around. It didn't take long for him to find a couple of shovels. The hotel was surrounded by woods. They walked into them and kept going until they reached a small clearing. Kankuro laid Naruto down on the ground and started helping Neji dig. It was about half and hour before Neji signaled to stop. Kankuro and Kiba lifted Naruto up and dropped him in the hole. Nobody spoke as they refilled they grave and walked back to the motel.

Sakura and Ino were done cleaning and were sitting on the bed with Hinata when they got back. "Get in my car." Neji told them, picking up Naruto's keys from where they'd been dropped earlier. "Wait for me while I hide his car."

Neji drove Naruto's car about half a mile down the road to a sinkhole most people in Konoha used to throw away old junk. He noticed a bottle of pills in one of the cupholders and picked it up. "Blood clotting medicine? So he had hemophilia." He realized that it made perfect sense. No normal person would have bled out that quickly. He drove the car to the edge, then got out and pushed it over, watching silently as it sank below the water. Then he ran back to the motel. It was quiet in the car, exept for Hinata's occational sniffling. Nobody talked or said goodnight as they were dropped off one by one. 'Hopefully, we covered our tracks well.' Neji thought as he drove home.

**x-X-x**

The next day at school Neji was greeted by a very solomn looking group of friends. "Okay, If one of you has something to say, then say it."

"We shouldn't have done it." Sakura said. "Hinata was right. He didn't do anything to us."

"We should have just called the police. What if they find the body? They might be able to trace it back to us!" Kiba said. "Even if we don't call the police some one's gonna notice he's missing and report it. This is all just too much!"

"That won't happen anytime soon. Haven't you heard the rumors about his dad? After his mom left he became an alchoholic so he's probably at home too drunk to know anything's wrong. So stop worrying so much. And don't worry about Hinata talking. I threatened her enough last night to keep her quiet for a long time." Neji said.

His friends shot nervouse glances at each other. "Fine." Kankuro said. "Let's just get to class." They all agreed and went off to their classes. Neji and Kankuro walked down the hallway together. "Hey, I've gotta go to the student council room for something. I'll catch up with you later." He said and ran off.

Neji vaugly remembered that Kankuro was part of the student council, who were in charge of planning school events and morning announcements, which were broadcast over the televisions that were in each classroom. He hoped Kankuro would be okay mentally. After all, he was the one who'd pushed Naruto. He shook his head to clear it and headed off to class.

**x-X-x**

Kankuro went into the student council room. He was relieved to find it empty. It was the room with the best ventalation in the school, and a good place to sneak away and have a smoke, which was exactly what he needed. And since he was a student council member, he didn't have to worry about being in trouble for being late. He pulled a pack of cigarrettes from his backpack, but when he fished around for his lighter, it wasn't there.

"Need a light?" A voice said behind him. Kankuro turned around and could swear his blood ran cold. His cigarrette fell to the floor.

"Oh my god..."

**x-X-x**

Sasuke looked out at his homeroom class and frowned. Naruto was absent which was really unusual. The blonde had never missed a day of school before, even when he was feeling sick. He finished taking attendance when his door opened up. "Na...Naruto?"

Naruto stood in the door with a rather bored expression on his face. There were quite a few changes to his appearance since the last time he'd been in school. His usual plain clothes had been replaced by dark blue jeans adorned with studded belts and a tight t-shirt that showed a teasing hint of his stomach. His blonde hair was spiked up in every direction and he had what looked like wisker marks on his face-three lines on each cheek. His glasses were gone too. But most noticeable of all were his eyes. While they had once been bright blue, with a sad yet kind look to them, they were now a chilling shade of blue. One would say they were the eyes of a heartless killer. Or the eyes of some one dead and gone.

Sakura and Ino both gasped, not beliving their eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said. "I had a rough morning."

"Well that's fine. Just take your seat." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and sat down, but not before his eyes landed on Ino and Sakura. They could swear he winked at them before he sat down. Suddenly, the tv in the corner of the classroom came on. "I didn't know there were morning annoucements today."

But something wasn't right. The announcement started but there was only one person on camera. Sasuke realized it was one of his senior students, Kankuro. Kankuro sat down on the chair in front of the camera and took a deep breath. "There's something I need to get off my chest." He began. "I did something last night. Something I'm not proud of."

Sakura and Ino exchanged nervous glances, and Kankuro continued. "I've hurt some one who didn't deserve it. He never did anything to me but I tormented him every way I could. And I know now that I was wrong. And I deserve to be punished, along with anyone else like me." All the students gasped when he pulled a pocketknife from his pocket. Sasuke got up from his desk and started heading to the student council room. He was joined by others teachers going to the same place.

The students continued to watch Kankuro. "If I am to truly atone for what I've done...I must learn to hear no evil." He brought the knife up to his right ear started to cut into it. Most of the students started screaming and crying. Naruto just calmly watched the screen. Kankuro fished cutting his ear and let it fall to the ground, then hastily cut through the other one, all the while showing no sign of pain.

"I must speak no evil." He brought the bloody knife to his lips, and started cutting them off. By now blood was pouring down both sides of his face and now down his chin.

Sasuke arrived at the student council room but the door was locked. "Damnit! Who's got a key?" He yelled.

Another teacher named Kakashi Hatake joined him at the door. "Kurenai has one. She's on her way." Sasuke cursed the fact the Kurenai's classroom was on the other side of campus.

Kankuro's face was dripping blood by the time he was done with his lips. He tilted his head back and held the knife above his face. "And I must see no evil." He plunged the knife down into his right eye just as Kurenai arrived and unlocked the door and rushed in. Sasuke covered his mouth and turned away. The students were extremely riled up. Almost all of them were screaming or crying. Some were just in shock. Sasuke reached for the camera and shut it off.

**x-X-x**

The students were released early from school that day while the teachers were gathered in the teachers lounge to be questioned by Asuma, who was the sheriff of Konoha. "This has already been ruled as a suicide." He said. "Can any of you contact his parents?"

"His mother isn't alive and his father no longer lives in Konoha." Kakashi said. "But his little brother Gaara goes to Konoha middle school and his sister Temari goes to Konoha University. They've already been contacted and are on their way here."

Asuma nodded. "On the tape he said he hurt some one. Was he bothering anyone at school?"

Sasuke frowned. "Well he was friends with another senior named Neji, who bothers alot of kids at school. I don't know exactly who he bullies. You'd have to ask him."

"Okay." Asuma stood up to leave. "This looks like an open and shut case, but let me know if there's anything you think is important to the case." All the teachers nodded and he left.

**x-X-x**

Sakura and Ino were standing by Neji's car. Sakura was pacing back and forth and Ino was almost in a state of hysterics. Kiba and Neji came running up to meet them. "What is going on?" Ino cried out. Kiba pulled her into a hug to try to console her.

Sakura grabbed Neji's arm. "We saw him! He was here!"

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Naruto!" She tried not to scream at him. "He just walked into class and he had different clothes on and his hair was spiky and he had these marks on his face-" Neji held up a hand to cut her off.

"Naruto. Is. Dead." He said. "He lost way too much blood to live. You're just confused after what happened today."

"Sakura's telling the truth!" Ino Said. "Naruto's alive. We must have just thought he was dead and buried him alive."

Neji was about to tell her the same thing he'd told Sakura when a voice interrupted them. "You really shouldn't doubt what your friends say, Neji." Neji turned around and came face to face with Naruto.

"Fuck!" He jumped back and so did everyone else. "You...you're..."

Naruto smiled at him, but it was nowhere near a friendly smile. "Such a pity what happened to kankuro. I guess you can never tell when it's some one's time." He yawned.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Kiba walked up to Naruto and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Naruto pushed him away and smothed his shirt out. "Keep your disgusting hands off of me." He said, turning to leave. "I don't feel like wasting my time explaining things to you." With that said, he left. Sakura and Ino had finally managed to calm down by then.

"There's something different about his eyes." Neji said quietly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever. I need to get home to Hinata. Get in the car." His three friends silently obeyed. Their ride home was extremely tense. "Okay...we must have buried him alive. Kankuro must have made a mistake when he checked for a pulse."

"I didn't see him breathing and he turned pale." Kiba said quietly. "He looked pretty dead to me." Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Just shut up! We buried him alive and that's final! People don't come back from the dead!" Neji yelled. No one talked the rest of the ride home. After everyone had been dropped off and Neji was finally alone in the car, he sighed. The past couple of days had been exsausting. What with the incident at the motel and Kankuro commiting suicide, he was ready for a vacation. He was sure school would be canceled tomorrow, so he decided he'd go to the gym or something. When he got home and walked into the house he was almost tackled to the ground by his cousin Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

"Neji! Something's wrong with Hinata! She won't eat, talk or come out of her room. I think she might be sick!" She cried. "Can you go talk to her?"

"Fine." Neji said, pushing Hanabi away and going to Hinata's room. The door was unlocked so he went in to find Hinata sitting on her bed looking out the window. He closed the door and locked it. "Hinata...we made a mistake last night." She didn't say anything so he continued. "Naruto's not dead. He came to school today. We must have buried him alive."

Hinata turned to him. The look on her face was uncharacteristically angry. "How was he?"

"He...had these weird marks on his face. And his eyes were different too." Neji rubbed the area between his eyes. "But Kankuro...he killed himself today."

Hinata stood up and started laughing. It was a quiet almost nervous laugh.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Neji felt like slapping her.

She brought a fist out from behind her back and opened it. She held the blood stained picture of Sasuke and the fake note. " I got these when Ino and Sakura were cleaning up. The greek words on the back are a prayer, but also a curse. It's a prayer to keep a person close to their loved one in life and death. But if the person who wrote the prayer is wronged in their last moments of life, they'll come back and kill whoever was at fault. And then take their beloved with them to the afterlife."(2)

"That's bullshit!" Neji grabbed the bloody pieces of paper from her hand. "You can't seriously believe that!"

"Don't you see? Naruto came back to get revenge! He already got Kankuro and it's only a matter of time before he kills again!"

Neji pushed her away roughly. "Shut up. I can't believe you're stupid enough to belive that crap." With that said he left. Hinata picked to picture and note up and held them to her chest.

"Just you wait." She wispered. "He'll get you. He'll get us all."

**x-X-x**

(1) For those who don't know what Hemophilia is, it's a hereditary blood defect in which blood clotting is delayed.

(2) Yeah I don't even know if ancient greek curses exist. I just put the in there for the story.

A/N: So what do you think of chapter one? More ideas for the story keep popping up for this and I can't stop writing! In the next chapter I'm gonna go more into Naruto's life.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! On with chapter two! It pretty much tells Naruto's point of view from chapter one. The story will start to really move forward in chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**x-X-x**

Naruto cursed himself for falling for the trick and coming to the motel. He should haved stayed home. But it was too late. He'd gone to the motel. And now, as he looked at the four laughing teens before him, he could feel his heart slowly breaking. He couldn't understand what drove them to do something like this to him. He'd never done anything to provoke their hostility. The only thing he'd ever done was let himself fall in love and now he knew Sasuke would never love him back if he saw that tape. He'd think Naruto was pathetic just like every one else. He backed away from them and was about to leave when Hinata walked in.

"Kiba, why'd you want to meet me here..." Her voice trailed off when she looked at Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Now do you see how pathetic he is?" Naruto felt Kiba's hands on him turning him toward the camera. "Smile for the camera, blondie!"

Naruto couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. 'This can't be happening!' He Thought. 'If they show that to Sasuke, he'll think I'm a freak just like everyone else! And Hinata thinks it now too!' He tried to get the camera away from Neji, but Kankuro pushed him away, causing him to lose his footing. His eyes opened wide as he started to fall. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. A thought flashed through his head that he forgot to take his medicine that day. If he got a bad cut, it could kill him, and fast. He looked up at the shocked faces of everyone before everything went black.

"Naruto!" He could hear Hinata calling his name. "We have to call and ambulance!" Naruto wondered why she wanted an ambulance. He couldn't feel any pain so he didn't think he was hurt. He suddenly found himself standing beside Hinata. He reached out to touch her shaking shoulder. He gasped when his hand went right through her.

"What the..." He looked down and almost screamed. He was lying beside the dresser with a large pool of blood surrounding his head. "No..." He didn't want to belive it, but he knew it was true. He was dead. He backed away from the scene and closed his eyes, covering his ears. "No...please...no..." He moaned.

He opened his eyes and saw Kankuro knealing down to check his pulse. "A hospital won't help. He's...dead."

Naruto fell to the floor and sobbed, but since he no longer had a pysical body, there were no tears. "Why?" He wispered.

Hinata cried harder and Sasukra and Ino huddled together. "Dead?" Kiba yelled.

"There's no heartbeat." Kankuro stood up.

"What're we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"We...we need to get rid of the body." Neji said.

Hinata shook her head "No! We can't just-"

"I am not going to jail over this!" Neji yelled. "I've got my whole life ahead of me and I am not gonna rot in jail because of him! I'm sure you're all thinking the same thing! It's his fault for tripping over his own feet. Now, we're going to hide the body. Agreed?" Everyone but Hinata nodded. "Kiba, Kankuro, you two come with me. Sakura, you and Ino clean up this mess and make sure Hinata doesn't do anything stupid." Naruto felt anger bubbling up inside him when he heard Neji.

He stopped crying and yelled. "How could you do this to me?" But his words went unheard. Kankuro checked to see if anyone was outside before picking Naruto's body up and carrying him outside. "Don't touch me!" Naruto followed them outside and gasped when he saw Neji pick up a couple of shovels from the construction area. "No! You bastards!" He couldn't believe what they were doing. Although his death was an accident, they were going to bury him on purpose. They were going to cover up his death to save themselves. He clenched his fists and ran after them. He watched silently as they dug his grave and dropped his body in the hole. He turned away when they covered the grave and left. "So that's it, huh?" He knew the chances of him being found were slim. Hardly anyone ever came out to the woods. He wondered if anyone would be sad that he was gone. He knew his dad wouldn't. Ever since his mom walked out on them, Minato only kept Naruto around to take his sexual frustrations out on. He didn't have any friends at school. And he was sure Sasuke would forget about him too. He'd never felt so alone. He suddenly remembered the picture of Sasuke and ran back to the hotel room.

Hinata was sitting on the bed while Sakura nad Ino cleaned up. Naruto spotted the picture and note clenched in her fist. He tried to take it from her but forgot that he was dead. His hand went through her again. He growled in frustation. Sakura and Ino finished cleaning and sat beside Hinata. A few minutes later Neji, Kankuro and Kiba walked back in.

"Get in my car." Neji told them, picking up Naruto's keys from where they'd been dropped earlier. "Wait for me while I hide his car." Naruto followed Neji to his car and watched him drive away. It didn't take long for him to return. Naruto knew where Neji lived and ran to his house. One of the advantages of being a ghost was that he didn't get tired. But he couldn't teleport from one place to another, so he arrived at Neji's house a few minutes after Neji and Hinata got there. Neji turned to Hinata before they got out the car. "If you tell anyone about what happened tonight, you will regret it." He said, then got out the car.

Hinata wiped the tears from her face. She looked at the picture of Sasuke and turned it around to see the prayer on the back. She wispered the words while running her hand over it. Naruto suddenly felt like he was being pulled away. He reach out to grab onto something but his hands just went through everything. He cried out in frustration as he was pulled away from Hinata and sent flying though the air, back to the motel. He saw his unmarked grave approaching quickly and covered his face as he sank down into the ground. He realized that he was practically being sucked back into his body. And it hurt. Bad.

His screams couldn't be heard until he was all the way back inside his body. When he opened his mouth to scream he got a mouthful of dirt. He streached his arms out and desperatly clawed through the dirt. Luckily the grave wasn't that deep, and he pulled himself to the surface before suffocating. He coughed out the dirt blocking his airway. The pain engulfing his body lessened but didn't go away. He pulled himself the rest of the way out of the grave and felt for the gash on his head. It was gone. His shirt was covered in blood. He frowned and took it off, tossing it to the ground. He groaned in pain and sank to the ground. His whole body hurt, but it was most painful in his chest. Along with the pain he could feel something else growing inside him. Hatred. Pure hatred for everyone who'd hurt him tonight and every other night of his life.

He hated his mother for leaving him alone with his drunk, unreliable dad when he was just a little boy and for giving him him his inherited disease. He hated his father for every perverse thing he'd ever done to him, despite his pleas to stop every time. He hated Neji for all the times he'd singled Naruto out and humiliated him. He hated Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Kankuro for going along with what Neji did. He hated Hinata for not standing up to Neji more and for bringing him back and causing him the horrible pain he was feeling now. And he hated himself for not getting revenge on every one of them. _"He who seeks revenge, should remember to dig two graves" _The chinese proverb he lived by flased through his mind. 'No more.' He thought. 'They all have to pay.' He closed his eyes and let the hatred engulf him.

**x-X-x**

Naruto woke up a few hours later, relieved to feel that the pain wasn't so bad. He picked himself up off the ground and began the long walk home. When he got home his dad was asleep on the couch. A few empty beer bottles were on the floor beside him. The sound of the door closing woke him up. He sat up and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Naruto said. "Why don't you just go back to sleep."

Minato walked up to him. "Don't you talk like that to me!" He snapped. His breath reeked of beer and his eyes were bloodshot. "You're lucky I don't kick you're pathetic ass out!"

"You're the pathetic one." Naruto's vicious tone startled his father. "Get away from me before I kill you." He pushed his father away and went up to his room. He took off all of his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower the dirt off. When he was done with his shower he went back to his room and got dressed in clothes he wouldn't normaly wear. Dark blue jeans adorned with studded belts and a tight t-shirt that showed a bit of his stomach. He was surprised by his appearance when he sat down in front of his mirror. Six wiskerlike mark had appeard on his face, three on each cheek. His hair was practically standing on end as if it was styled by gel. He hadn't even noticed that he vision had somehow cleared up. He turned away from the sight of his eyes. It was scary to know he possessed such cold looking eyes.

He laid down on his bed and waited for the sun to come up, then walked to school. His eyes narrowed when he cuaght sight of Neji and his friends. Before anyone spotted him he hid around the corner and listened in on their conversation.

"We should have just called the police. What if they find the body? They might be able to trace it back to us!" Kiba was saying. "Even if we don't call the police some one's gonna notice he's missing and report it. This is all just too much!"

"That won't happen anytime soon. Haven't you heard the rumors about his dad? After his mom left he became an alchoholic so he's probably at home too drunk to know anything's wrong. So stop worrying so much. And don't worry about Hinata talking. I threatened her enough last night to keep her quiet for a long time." Neji said. Naruto frowned. He found himself furious about them talking about him.

Neji's friends shot nervouse glances at each other. "Fine." Kankuro said. "Let's just get to class." They all agreed and went off to their classes. Neji and Kankuro walked down the hallway. "Hey, I've gotta go to the student council room for something. I'll catch up with you later." He said and ran off. Naruto followed him into the student council room. Kankuro held a cigarrette in one hand and with the other was fishing around in his bag for a lighter. Naruto silently closed the door beind him. "Need a light?"

Kankuro turned around and turned pale. "Oh my god..."

Naruto smirked and walked up to him, backing him up against the wall. "Surprised to see me?"

"It's not possible." Kankuro said. Naruto stopped a few inches away from him and pulled out a pocketknife. He locked eyes with Kankuro and slipped the knife in his pocket.

"You've been very bad lately, Kankuro." He wispered. "You've hurt some one who didn't deserve it. He never did anything to you but you tormented him every way you could. And you know now that you were wrong. And you deserve to be punished, along with anyone else like you."

Kankuro almost screamed when he nodded. For some reason, his body was moving on it's own, as if some one else was in control.

"Remember: Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." Naruto said before leaving and locking the door behind him.

'What the hell is going on?' Kankuro thought. But no words came out. Silently he set up the camera used for morning announcements and turned it on. He felt like his heart would stop when his body started talking on it's own. "There's something I need to get off my chest..."

**x-X-x **

When Naruto got home from school that night the house was empty. He silently went up to his room and sat down on his bed. His shoulders started to shake. His laughter was quiet at first and got louder and louder. He threw his head back and laughed. He never knew killing could feel so good. He remembered watching Kankuro cut himself, wishing he could bathe in his blood. It took all he had to stay seated and keep his composure. Jsut watching the life leave Kankuro had been practically orgasmic for him. It gave him such a great feeling and he couldn't wait to kill again. He laid down and grinned. "Hmm...who next?" He said to himself. "Ino, Sakura, Neji, Hinata or Kiba?" He narrowed his eyes in thought until he finally decide on his next target and how he would carry out the crime.

**x-X-x**

A/N: Okay I know the chapter's not that long and there's lots of repeats from chapter one, but I felt a need to have it from Naruto's point of view and show what he was going through. Hmmm...wonder who Naruto's going after next? So now you know that Naruto killed Kankuro and how he came back. And why he hates his parents.

Hmm...kind of a Light Yagami moment at the end with the laughing dont'cha think?

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uh...Here's chapter three...

Dicslaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**x-X-x**

School was cancled for about two days after Kankuro's suicide. When students retured to school they were ushered to the auditorium for a schoolwide memorial. Most students were dressed in black. It was centered around a table with Kankuro's picture on it. One by one, some one would walk by and lay a flower in front of his picture. When everyone was done paying their respects there was a moment of silence, then the students were released for class. Naruto was at the back of the crownd watching with a rather bored look on his face. He smiled when he spotted Sakura and Neji comforting each other in the crowd. Kiba was busy comforting Hinata not far from them. Ino just stood off to the side looking very upset. Naruto slipped away from the crowd and left out the back of the auditorium. He looked up at the gray sky. 'Looks like rain.'

"Naruto, where're you going?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke running up to him.

"I need a little alone time." Naruto said. "It's been a rough week."

"Oh, well..." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "Well if you need anyone to talk to..."

"I'm fine sensei." Naruto smiled sadly. "I'll be okay."

"I can't just let you skip class." Sasuke said. "So why don't I come with you?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, who will watch your class?"

"I have a teacher's assisstant, you know." Sasuke pulled his keys from his pocket. "Come on, lets go." After Sasuke called his assisstant to let him know he was leaving, they went to his car and drove off.

"Where're we going?" Naruto asked.

"There's a place I like to go to when I need to relax." Sasuke said. They drove through town in silence. Soft classical music played from the radio. Naruto felt like sinking down into the seat and falling asleep, but ever since that night at the motel he hadn't even felt tired. He'd realized quickly, that since he came back to life, he hardly needed to eat or sleep. He no longer had hemophilia, and he was faster and stonger than he'd ever thought possible. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"So, why the sudden change, Naruto?" Sasuke inquired.

"I just felt the need for something different." Naruto said. He felt better when he was around Sasuke. It was when he was around the raven his eyes weren't their cold blue, but the soft blue that captivated alot of people who saw him. "I like the new me. Before I was so...helpless."

Sasuke frowned. "I think you were just fine before." He parked the car in front of a small restaunt. "Well, here we are." They went inside and sat down in a corner booth. "This is a restraunt I used to go to with my family on special occations. I know it's not flashy or anything but we didn't care. We were happy."

Naruto watched Sasuke get a faraway look in his eye. "Something tells me you haven't been here in a long time." He said.

"You're right." Sasuke said. He picked up the menu when their waitress came to take their orders. Naruto ordered a burger with fries and medium drink. Sasuke ordered a chicken sandwich. After she left Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "I never thought you were the type of student to skip class. Seems like your outside isn't the only thing that's changed."

Naruto shrugged. "Change can be good. I got no respect before. Now I don't get bullied anymore."

"I respected you before." Sasuke said. "I know you were getting bullied by alot of other students. But you never let that get you down. And even after your mom left, you kept moving on even though the whole town knew about it."

"Hey...why are you here?" Naruto asked. "You went to college, and you could be teaching at a much better high school than Konoha high. So why did you decide to stay in this hellhole?"

"This is my home. I couldn't just leave. Plus I have students here who need me. You recently turned eighteen, didn't you? If so, why don't you go live with relatives or something? Unless you're happy at home."

Naruto blushed. "No. It hasn't been the same since my mom left. And my relatives don't want me. They say it's too big a responsibilty. So I'm stuck here until I can get a job and save enough money to move out."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Their food arrived and they ate in silence for awhile. "How have you been lately, sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. "I saw in the papers about how your parents died in that car crash last year, but I never worked up the nerve to ask you how you were doing? Don't you have an older brother? How's he?"

Sasuke set his fork down. "I'm going day by day. It's gets easier to deal with over time. My older brother Itachi's in school overseas. He calls every now and then. How have you been since your mom left? How's your father?"

Naruto looked down at his plate. "My dad...he's ok. I'm ok."

"That's good to hea-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly looked up. The look in his eyes was that of pure sadness. "I lied. I'm not ok." There was so much he wanted to tell the raven. He wanted some one-anyone-to know everything he'd been through and help him. But he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. "I...I have to go. Thank you for the meal." He stood to leave.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke paid the check and ran out after the blonde. He saw him walking away in the direction of his house. He ran to catch up to him and grabbed his arm. "At least let me drive you home. Your house is too far to walk from here." Naruto sighed and nodded and they got in his car. They sat in silence for awhile as it started to rain. The rain poured down in torrents as if the sky was weeping. "Naruto, if things aren't ok at home, you shouldn't be afraid to tell some one."

"I'm not scared." Naruto said.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because..." Naruto's voice was barely above a wisper. "I care about you. And I don't want you to think less of me."

Sasuke was surprised. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Naruto...I've had students tell me this before. You may think you're feeling love, but it's just a phase."

Naruto clenched his fists. "It's not a phase!" He snapped. "I'm not like all those girls!" Naruto felt hatred bubbling up for all the girls who'd ever confessed to Sasuke before him. He took a deep breath to calm down. He last thing he wanted was to let his hatred out and end up hurting Sasuke. Before Sasuke could say anymore Naruto was in his lap straddling him. "Naruto?" Naruto pushed him down into the seat and kissed him. It was a soft and hesitant kiss at first, but when Sasuke didn't immediatly push him away, Naruto became more confident and bit softly at the ravens bottom lip. Sasuke gasped as he felt the blonde's tounge make it's way into his mouth. He hated to admit it, but it felt good. It'd been so long since he'd been kissed like this. He started to close his eyes and kiss back until he felt Naruto's hands pulling up his shirt. He came to his senses and pushed Naruto away. "Stop. We cant do this."

"Why? I'm eighteen so what's the problem?"

"It's against school rules." Sasuke turned away from the hurt look on Naruto's face. "If anyone saw us, I could lose my job. You could be expelled."

"I don't care about school." Naruto said. "But I don't want you to lose your job."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just...I can't have a relationship with one of my students. It won't end well."

"Did you say you like me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded slighly. "I'll be graduating soon and you live alone, right? Nobody has to know about us."

"Naruto..." Sasuke shook his head.

"At least give me a chance. That's all I'm asking. We'll just go out a few times and if you don't want me, we'll forget this ever happened."

Sasuke looked into his eyes and sighed again. "Okay. Fine."

Naruto grinned. Sasuke made him get back in his seat and drove him home. Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside. Sasuke watched him leave wondering it he should've said no. It wasn't like he wasn't interested in Naruto. He'd been interested in the blonde for a long time, ever since he'd become his teacher. But he hadn't been stupid enough to make a move on him. He didn't want to be one of those teachers you see on the news haveing relations with underage kids. But since Naruto was eighteen and was close to graduating, he figured it'd be okay to go on a few dates. And if they went well, he hoped their relationship would go on from there. 'I hope this doesn't get out of hand.' He thought as he drove away.

When Naruto walked inside it hit him like a tidal wave. The pain and hatred he'd felt right after he'd come back to life. He sank to the floor and covered his mouth to supress his scream. He wished he was still around Sasuke and wouldn't have to feel it. But it was pulsing through his body and not letting up. His dad walked up to him and helped him up off the floor and to his room. "Naruto, you need to learn not to talk back to you're elders." He said. He threw the smaller blonde down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard Minato pulling down his zipper. He reached out and grabbed his penis, and with a quick flick of the wrist, bent it until a snapping noise filled the room. Minato screamed in pain.

"Not tonight, you bastard." Naruto said. He pushed his dad onto the floor and got up. "Why don't you go to a hospital or something? That looks like a pretty bad injury." Minato pulled himself up off the floor and staggered out the door. Naruto watched him as he ran out the house and to his car and drove away. He sighed. "If only I'd ripped it off." Hurting his father had caused the pain and anger to subside. But he knew it'd be back. He laid down on his bed to think about the days events. Tonight, he knew his hatred would take over and he'd probanly kill again.

**x-X-x**

Neji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were hanging out behind the school after their last class let out. They had all gotten over the shock of Kankuro's death and were planning on what to do when graduation came around. "My mom wants me to visit her and her boyfriend after I graduate. I'm thinking about going, but her boyfriend's a total jerk."

Neji chuckled. "Yes, yes, we all know."

"Well, what are your plans, Neji. We've only got a couple of weeks 'til graduation after all." Ino asked. "I haven't decied what I'm going to do after high school, but I know what I'm doing the night of graduation. My parents are out of town on a business trip, so I'm gonna have a party for the seniors right after we graduate. You're all invited, of coarse." Everyone else nodded in thanks then were silent for awhile.

"Well, since no one else wants to bring it up, I'm gonna." Sakura said. "I know you all noticed how both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared right after the memorial. Do you think Naruto did something to him?"

"I don't think anything happened." Neji said, wrapping his arm aroung Sakura's waist. "You worry too much, baby. Why do you even care." Sakura shrugged and they dropped the subject.

"I...went to the libreary today." Hinata suddenly piped up. "I wanted to study that prayer on the back of the picture Naruto had. I found out some interesting things." She pulled a thick book on the occult from her bag.

Neji sighed. "Hinata why can't you just drop it? There's nothing supernatural going on here."

"I want to hear what she has to say." Sakura said.

Hinata opened the book to a marked page. "It says here that the prayer is a curse to keep a person attached to some one they love, even if they're no longer alive. But if the person who wrote the prayer is wronged in their life and separated from their love, they'll come back and take their beloved with them to the afterlife, but not before getting revenge on those who wronged them in life. This is happening, you guys. Naruto already got to Kankuro and he'll come after one of us next."

Kiba laughed. "You can't be serious. How could Kankuro's death be Naruto's fault? He was in class when it happened."

Hinata flipped the page. "That's what I was wondering until I read this. It says that the one brought back from the dead has given abilities with which they can use to exact their revenge. They don't need to eat or sleep. They become stronger and faster. Any ailments they had when alive disappear. And...they bear the mark of a demon. I'm sure you all noticed the marks on Naruto's face."

Neji cleared his throat. "When I went to hide Naruto's car, I noticed he had a bottle of iron pills in one of the cupholders. He was hemophliac. That's why he bled out so fast."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I know it's true." Hinata said. "They also have the abilty to put their enemies in a trance and control them. I think Naruto made Kankuro kill himself. Kankro wouldn't have had any contol over himself. He was aware of what was happening but he couldn't stop himself." They were all quiet so she continued. "I think I know what Naruto's gonna do. He's going to pick us off one by one. Then he's going to take Sasuke with him. I'm sure he's already working on Sasuke. It's only a matter of time."

Neji took the book out of her hands. "That's enough. Let's go home." They all agreed and headed to Neji's car.

**x-X-x**

Naruto stared out his window at the setting sun. The house phone was ringing, but he didn't feel like answering. He frowned and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" A womans voice asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Shizune. I work at the Konoha hospital. Your father checked in earlier today. He says he had an unfortunate accident but he won't tell us any details. We patched him up and he should be okay in a couple of weeks, but he needs a ride home."

Naruto sighed. "Call a taxi." He hung up the phone before Shizune could say any more. 'I should have ripped it off.' He thought. 'He deserves it.' The phone started ringing again. He clenched the hand he'd used to hurt his dad and slammed it down on the phone, breaking it into a bunch of little pieces. He sighed in relief when the phone was finally silent. With his mind in a rage, he stood up and headed outside.

**x-X-x**

Neji and Sakura were hanging out at one of the fast food shops near the school, talking about Ino's party and what they were gonna do after graduation. "I don't mind you going to vist your mom, as long as you don't stay too long." Neji was saying. "And be sure to call me."

"I don't feel like going, but if I say no it'll hurt my mom's feelings and we'll just end up getting into another huge argument." Sakura whined. They were both so caught up in their conversation neither of them noticed Naruto sitting in a darkened corner booth watching them intently and listening to their every word. "Can we just not talk about this now? I wanna focus more on having a little fun."

"Fine." Neji said. "I just hope Ino's party will help me take my mind off things. I hope no one gets drunk and ruins the whole thing."

"Most seniors aren't like that. Alough...since it's right after graduation it might put some people in an overly festive mood." Sakura looked at her watch. "I'd better get home. My dad's gonna bitch about me being out after sunset."

"Alright." Neji grabbed his keys and they walked out to his car. Naruto trailed behind them just out of sight, but some one grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Hey, don't you go to my high school?" It was Kabuto Yakushi, a junior from his school. "Naruto right?"

"What do you want?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I couldn't help but notice the changes in you recently. How'd you like to spend some time together? We could go to my place right now and have a little fun. No one would have to know."

"Do I look like a whore to you?" Naruto turned to where Neji was parked, but his car was gone. He clenched his fists in anger. "Let go of me."

Kabuto held up his hands. "Okay, okay. No need to glare daggers at me."

'Maybe I'll plunge a dagger into your throat.' Naruto thought. Maybe he wouldn't get the chance to go after Neji and Sakura tonight, but Kabuto would most certainly suffice. "Kabuto right? Is your house far from here? I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good choice." Kabuto grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to his car. Naruto grinned as he strapped himself in. During the ride to Kabuto's house, he couldn't help but think about how good it would feel to kill him. Kabuto's house wasn't as out in the open as most homes in Konoha. Like Naruto's house, it was surrounded by trees and bushes, and also had a large pond in the back. Kabuto led Naruto into his living room. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked. Naruto nodded and he went off into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine.

Naruto followed him silently into the kitchen. Kabuto's back was turned to him as he was trying to open a bottle of wine. Naruto pulled a knife from the knifeholder and hid it behind his back. "Kabuto..." Kabuto turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, well. A little eager, are we?" The bottle of wine forgotten, he walked up to the blonde and pressed him up against the counter. Naruto smiled up at him and grabbed the back of his head. Kabuto's eyes grew wide in surprise when he saw the blonde pull the knife from behind his back. "Naru-" The blade sliced through his neck before he had a chance to finish. Kabuto struggled to breath as his warm blood spurted out onto Naruto face. It wasn't long beofre he stopped struggling. Naruto's face was completly drenched in blood and there was blood dripping down his neck and staining his clothes. He licked his lips and let Kabuto's body drop to the floor.

The wonderful feeling was back. It bubbled up inside him, pushing away the pain and hatred. He looked down at his bloodstained hands. "Thanks, Kabuto." He wispered. A wide grin spread across his face and he chuckled. It was a low, almost demonic sound. He leaned against the counter and slowly licked the blood off each finger. After awhile he went out to the pond in Kabuto's backyard and threw the knife in. He went into the garage and reemerged soonafter with a gallon of gasoline in one hand and a box of matches in the other.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke yawned and streched on his couch. He glared at the ungraded paperwork in front of him that he still had to work on before monday. 'At least it's friday.' He thought. 'But from the looks of this, I won't get done until sunday.' Grading papers was his least favorite part of being a teacher. 'I wonder what Naruto's doing...' He sat up and a small blush spread across his face. 'Why am I thinking about him so much?' He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, and he went to the kitchen to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's Naruto." The blonde's voice sounded weary on the other side of the line.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. Can I come over?"

"Um...I kinda have alot of work to do and It's goona take awhile..."

"But I'm already at your house. Look outside." Sauke went to the front door and opened it. Naruto was standing across the street holding a cell phone. He hung up and waved. Sasuke sighed and gestured for him to come inside. Naruto came in the house and sat down on the couch. "What're you doing out so late? Isn't you dad worried?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. He's in the hospital."

Sasuke sat down beside him. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He just had a little accident. He should be fully recovered in about two weeks. But I don't want to talk about him."

"I won't make you." Sasuke touched Naruto's hair. "Your hair's wet."

"Yeah, I took a shower before I came over."

"Oh." Naruto leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and they sat like that in silence for awhile. "Hey, Sasuke...would you mind if I kissed you?"

Naruto's forwardness surprised the raven. It hadn't even been a whole day since they'd had their first kiss. But since Sasuke had liked the blonde for so long, he couldn't help but want him in every way now that he had him. "Sure." Naruto tilted his head up and Sasuke leaned down to meet his waiting lips. It surprised him how natural it felt to hold Naruto in his arms, almost as if protecting him. Naruto's lips felt so soft and welcoming. Sasuke knew this was something he could get used to. Naruto pulled away from him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just had to stop myself. I was starting to feel a little needy and I don't want our relationship to be driven by physical need."

"It's fine." Sasuke leaned back on the couch and pulled the blonde to his chest. "I won't rush you. We haven't even been together a whole day after all."

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, since there's no school tomorrow, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. They both fell quiet again until Naruto's breathing became deep and slow. Sasuke picked him up and carried him to his room. He laid Naruto down on his bed and tucked him in. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on Naruto's sleeping face. He went back to the living room hoping to get some work done, but his phone started ringing again. "Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's Jugo." Jugo was a friend of Sasuke's from college. He'd gotten a job in achitecture but spent alot of his free time voluteering at the Konoha fire department. "There's been fire tonight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we found a body inside the house that burned down. It was burnt pretty bad. One of the other volunteers, Orochimaru, thinks it might be one of the students from Konoha high-Kabuto Yakushi. We won't be sure until me match the dental records. I just thought I should call to let you know. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll call you to let you know if it's Kabuto, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know." Sasuke hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. Two young people dying in less than a week had never happened in Konoha before, let alone two highschoolers. "Seems like this town's going straight to hell these days." He thought of Naruto asleep in his bed. 'Well, it's not all bad.' He found himself thinking about what would happen after graduation. He hoped he and Naruto could take a little vacation together. He hoped the blonde would tell him what was making him unhappy at home. Sasuke wanted to help him in any way he could. He yawned and streched out on the couch. 'Paperwork can wait until tomorrow.' He thought before falling into a restless sleep.

**x-X-x**

A/N: It seems like it's getting harder and harder to make Naruto murderous one second and loving the next without making him look like a total psycopath. Well, that's how it looks in my head. So now he knows about Ino's party. Wonder what's gonna happen then...

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woot! Chapter four!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A Little Warning: SasorixNeji isn't really my kind of pairing, but there's some in this chapter.

**x-X-x**

_"Naruto...I love you so much."_

_Naruto shut his eyes against the slurred words drifting from Minato's mouth. He would have covered his ears too if his small wrists weren't being held down. Never in his ten years of life had he imagined his life coming to this. It seemed like only yesterday that his mother left. He'd grabbed onto her dress and begged her to stay, but she'd brushed him off and drove away without looking back. His screamed at his father for not going after her, but he was too drunk to respond. _

_"Please don't leave me like Kushina. I love you so much..."_

_Naruto had locked himself in his room for almost two weeks after his mother left, only coming out to eat or use the bathroom. Then, one night, Minato came home drunk as usual and staggered into his room. He was angry at Kushina for leaving him and angry at Naruto for being so much like her. Naruto tried to help him to his room but Minato grabbed him and threw him down on the bed. "You fucking little whore!" He screamed. "What makes you think I need your help? If you want to be like your slut of a mother, then so be it."_

_Naruto's eyes grew wide in fright as he looked up at his father. "Daddy...?"_

_"I love you..."_

_Naruto relaxed at hearing those word until Minato pinned him down roughly and ripped his shirt open. "Daddy? What're you-stop!" Naruto tried to push the bigger man away when he felt Minato's hand between his legs. What happened next always felt like it went by in a blur. The next thing he knew he was pinned facedown on the bed with his pants around his ankles. And there was pain ripping through his body. He wondered if his father could hear him screaming and crying and begging him to stop. He struggled furiously but he just couldn't get free. After a while, he stopped moving, praying that Minato would just leave him alone._

_"Naruto...I love you..."_

"No!" Naruto sat straight up in bed panting. There was sweat on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. He buried his face in his hands. 'That fucking dream again. My energy must've finally given out for me to be tired enough to dream.' He thought. For a second he wondered where he was until he remembered the previous night's events. 'I must be in Sasuke's room.'

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened up and Sasuke walked in. "Did you just yell?"

"Uh, it was just a nightmare." Naruto smiled. "How long was I asleep?"

Sasuke checked his watch. "It's a few minutes past noon. I put some clothes on the bed for you to wear. I think they might be a little big on you, though." Naruto picked up the white t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants laid out on the bed.

"Thanks." Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a knife in one hand and a spatula in the other. "Are you cooking?" Sasuke nodded and left so Naruto could get dressed. Naruto couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he put on Sasuke's clothes. He washed his face in the bathroom across the hall then went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sasuke set down a plate with fried eggs, pancakes, and sausage slices on it. Of coarse, Naruto didn't feel that hungry, but he started eating anyway. "Thank you for the food."

"Don't mention it." Sasuke sat across from him and started eating as well. "You must've been pretty tired to have slept so long."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess."

Sasuke didn't like the way Naruto was obviously avoiding his gaze. "Naruto, I know we've barely started dating, but after graduation...would you like to go somewhere with me. Just a little vacation. You did say you wanted to get out of here."

"Yeah, I did say that." He mumbled.

"I'll give you time to think about it. But for now, I need to get you home." Sasuke grabbed his keys but Naruto shook his head.

"I've already been too much trouble on you. Besides, I have something I need to take care of." He stood up and Sasuke walked him to the door. "You don't have to worry about me. Just focus on getting your paperwork done." He tugged on Sasuke's collar and the raven leaned over to kiss him goodbye. Naruto smiled at him before walking out the door and then running down the street toward the more populated part of Konoha. Sasuke watched him go, unable to calm the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

**x-X-x**

Naruto avoided going home because he knew his dad would be there and he didn't feel like seeing him. So he decided to trail after a few people. He figure that if he knew a few things about them, he could makes their deaths more enjoyable. He started with Neji. Since it was saturday, Naruto guessed that he would be at the gym like he said. But as he watched Neji get into his car he couldn't help but notice something different about they way he was acting. Naruto was currently perched on the roof of Neji's house. He jumped down and ran after the car, making sure to stay out of sight.

Neji drove to the more populated side of Konoha, but when he got to the gym he drove right past it, heading straight for Konoha University. He parked his car behind one of the dorm buildings and was met at the door but a guy with slighly spiky red hair and brown eyes. "Neji. So good to see you as always." He said.

"Are you, Sasori." Neji said. Naruto smirked at the the way they were staring at each other with such fierce lust. Like they didn't care who saw them. Sasori took Neji's hand and led him inside. Naruto walked up to the dorm room and took the stairs, following the sound of their voices. He watched them go into Sasori's room, practically clawing at each ohther's clothes. Naruto stood silently outside the door. It wasn't long before the sound of moans drifted through the door.

Naruto clenched his fists. 'All those times he made fun of me for being gay...and here he if fucking around with some college guy behind Sakura's back. He hid it so well, but not anymore.' He smiled to himself. 'It would mess up his life and image if his secret got out...' With thoughts on how to use his new information, he left Konoha University and headed home, no longer in the mood to trail after anyone else.

**x-X-x**

One Week Later

The news of Kabuto's death spread like wildfire through Konoha. Most people who knew Kabuto didn't care. He'd been an asshole to everyone but Orochimaru, anyway. His death had been ruled as accidental by the Konoha police department.

Between preparing for final exams, building a relationship with Sasuke and sating his thirst to kill, Naruto found himself becoming rather irritable. His father did nothing but lay around the house refusing to go to work because he said he was in so much pain. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before he got fired. Minato never was a very good bartender, anyway. Naruto decided to wait until Ino's party to exact his revenge. Until then he'd just keep killing other people to keep the pain and anger at bay. As for Sasuke, well, Naruto would spend time with him after school almost everyday. Sasuke would either help him study, or they would end up cuddling, talking or making out.

Their make out sessions never got too intense. Naruto, although younger, was pushier than Sasuke. He would always want to take their relationship the next level, but Sasuke would always stop him, saying that they were going too fast. But Naruto figured since they'd known each other for so long, it wasn't such a big deal. He wanted to take Sasuke in everyway, and he wanted Sasuke to take him as well. It was during one of their make out sessions the Naruto admitted this. After Sasuke had locked the door and closed the blinds Naruto had pinned him down in his chair and straddled him. Before Sasuke could protest Naruto's lips were on his.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and pulled him closer. He stifled a groan when he felt the blonde's tounge enter his mouth, They engaged in a battle for dominence, and Sasuke soon won. He pushed his tounge into Naruto's mouth, feeling a need to explore that hot cavern. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss. They separated for air and he frowned. "What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We have to slow down. I don't want to get ahead of myself and do something I'll regret." Naruto put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Sasuke. I want to do everything to you. And I want you to do everything to me." He wispered. "I know there won't be any regrets. We've known each other so long and I feel absolutly at ease when I'm with you. So what's the problem?"

Sasuke sighed. "Alot of things have happened lately that I'm still trying to wrap my head around." He bit his lip when Naruto started kissing sensitive spots along his neck and jawline. "I just...Naruto!" He yelped when he felt Naruto's hands undoing his belt. He grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled them away. "Could you please cut that out and listen?" Naruto sighed and nodded. "Can we at least wait until after you graduate?"

Naruto pouted. "...Fine..."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto's chin up. "Don't be so eager, okay? You've got to learn not to rush things. Who knows, I might just get impatient and take you before your graduation night."

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled back and smirked at the sight of Sasuke's slighly swollen lips. "No...I'm the one who's gonna take you." He wispered seductively. Sasuke shivered at those words. "I'm gonna thrust into you and make you moan my name. And I won't stop until you scream my name and pass out. There won't be a drop of cum in your body when we're finished. And after that...then you can top me. But until then, this-" He ground his crotch down into Sasuke's. "-this will fill you up."

Sasuke was surprised at what Naruto was saying. He'd never let anyone top him before. But he had to admit, the thought of the blonde doing everything he said he said he was going to do was seriously turning him on. He cleard his throat. "Well, that's enough for now." He pushed Naruto off and stood up. "You'd better get home."

"Think about what I told you today, sensei." Naruto said as he walked out the door. "Because I mean what I say." He smiled and walked out, leaving Sasuke feeling very flustered.

**x-X-x **

The memory of the warm red blood spurting from Kabuto's neck washed over Naruto. It gave him a warm feeling inside that he'd done it so easily and gotten away with killing both Kankuro and Kabuto. "So easy..." He sighed. He'd gotten home to find his father asleep in his room as usual, his ringing cellphone left on the kitchen counter. Naruto answered it. It was Minato's boss calling to say that he'd been fired. Naruto sighed, thinking about how long it would be until their landlord called asking for rent. He knew it wouldn't be long until they were kicked out. He hoped he'd be gone with Sasuke by then-he didn't care what happened to Minato.

Naruto knew he should wait until Ino's party before killing them, but the need-the want-to kill was getting stonger and stronger. He wanted to cut some one open and be washed in their blood. Just the thought of seeing the life fade from some one's eyes exited him. Yes, he knew killing was something he could come to love. He giggled softly to himself.

He couldn't wait to kill again, and he couldn't wait to make Sasuke his.

**x-X-x**

A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but...don't kill me. I just thought I should end the chapter there.

Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Um...yeah, here's chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**x-X-x**

Sasuke didn't know whether to throw his phone out the window or breaks it. It was friday afternoon and he'd just gotten home after a lenghthy and very boring afterschool teachers meeting. He'd laid down for a nap when it started ringing. He groaned and pulled himself up off the couch, dragging himself to the kitchen to answer it. "What?"

"Is that any way to speak to your elder, Sasuke?" A deep voice said on the other end of the line. "In a bad mood, are we?"

"Itachi." Sasuke said. "You know you don't have to call every week to check up on me. Like I've told you a million time before, I'm not a kid anymore."

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, yes. I know. I was just calling to see how my favorite little brother was doing."

"Idiot. I'm your only brother." Sasuke growled. "Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something so I'll call you back."

"Wait, otouto. I also called to let you know that I'm coming to visit soon. It's been awhile since I came to see you. Deidara want to see you too."

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't like he hated his brother or his blonde boyfriend. They just had a tendency to be a little overprotective sometimes. Well, all times. Sasuke hated that they felt the need to protect him. It's not like anyone was after him or anything. Then, Naruto's last words to him flashed through his mind. He had to stifle a groan. "Fine. Visit if you want, but you'll have to stay in a hotel this time."

"Why can't we stay at your house?" Itachi asked. "Oh...you've met some one, haven't you?"

"Goddbye, Itachi." Sasuke sighed and hung up. He prayed that he wouldn't let something slip around them during the visit. The last thing he needed was people interfering with his and Naruto's relationship. The blonde had barely opened up to him about his personal problems. He would hate for him to be driven away. 'Please don't ruin this for me aniki.' He thought, laying back down on the couch, but he couldn't fall asleep. Naruto's words were plauging his mind with all kinds of images of what the blonde had said he would do. 'Well, since it's friday...and there's only a week left of school. Maybe I can have Naruto over. I'm sure his dad wouldn't mind.' With his mind resolved he dailed Naruto's cellphone number.

**x-X-x**

Naruto had killed again. It was right after school let out. They were a couple of senior boys trying to hit on him just like Kabuto had. Naruto had smiled and let them accompany him to his house. He'd lead one of them into his room and made the other wait in the living room. "I only take one at a time." He said. "Sorry, you'll just have to be patient." As soon as he and the first boy were behind closed doors, he grabbed him and chocked him until he lost conciousness. Then he went out to his second unsuspecting victim.

"Sorry for the wait." Naruto said with a grin. He placed one hand on the boys' head and the other just below his chin. Then with a quick twist, broke his neck. He smiled as he let the body drop to the floor, then went back to his first victim, who was still unconcious. He dragged them both down to the basement, putting the dead body in the corner covered in tarp. Then he took the first boy and tied him up to an x shaped table. Memories flooding through him as he did...

_"No more..." Naruto said weakly. It'd been about a five months since he'd first been attacked. He'd passed out from blood loss at the time. Minato had sobered up enough to call a doctor for help. Thankfully, the doctor arrived quickly and took care of Naruto. Minato used up their savings buying his silence and cooperation. So if anything like this happened again, the doctor would be there to fix him. But Naruto knew no amount of medical care could ever return him to normal. After that incident, they had to sell their house and move into a cheeper, more secluded one. One with a basement that was very good a stopping any sound from getting out. Such as screams. Minato had spent alot of time in the basement. Naruto wondered what he was building. He would forever hate the day he found out. "Please...it hurts..."_

_Naruto had trembled when Minato took him down to the basement one day. It was a small x shaped table, with straps on all four sides. Minato tightened the straps around his wrists and ankles. The staps were made of a rough material that hurt Naruto's skin when he struggled. _

_"Naruto..." Minato began._

_Naruto started crying. He didn't want to be hurt again. He remembered his mom telling him that he had a blood disease, inherited from her. If he got cut, the blood wouldn't clot like most. He remembered his first attack and how scared he was at the sight of so much blood coming from him. It'd been a traumatising experience. The image of his lower body coverd in blood and the sticky white aftermath of Minato's attack, while Minato stood over him looking down at him in disgust._

_"Naruto...I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want you to see me like your mother did. She thought I was just some pushover..." He trailed off. The room was silent exept for Naruto's quiet sobs, which grew louder when he saw Minato pick up an unmarked box and pulled out a long cylinder object. _

_"Wh...what is that?" He wimpered._

_"This is what's going to prepare you." Minato said calmly. "I was too much for you last time, but this is much smaller..."_

_Naruto closed his eyes, but he couldn't shut out the sound of Minato's footsteps getting closer, He couldn't run away as his clothes were torn off. But he could scream, which was exactly what he did when the cold metal cylinder was shoved inside him, coming dangerously close to tearing him. He screamed even though he knew no one could hear him. No one would save him._

Naruto shook his head. That'd been something that was too painfull to remember, but for some reason the burden felt like it was lifting. The first boy regained conciousness. He started to panic when he dicovered that he was strapped down to the x shaped table. "What the-" Naruto circled around him. "What's going on?" Naruto didn't answer. He just reached under the table and pulled out a long cylinder object. He'd come to discover later that it was just a sex toy. The boy started trembling. "What are you-" He was cut off when Naruto suddenly brought the object up and struck him across the face. Blood poured out of his nose and he cried out in pain. Naruto brought the sex toy up and struck him again and again until his screams stopped. He didn't stop when he heard bones breaking or when he felt blood splashing onto his face.

_'I'm doing this for your own good.'_ Naruto clenched his teeth as the words ran through his head. He was panting there were tears running down his face. He was drenched in blood along with the table and there was blood dripping onto the floor. Other than his breathing, it was silent in the basement. He dropped his weapon to the ground and walked upstairs, glad that his father was passed out drunk in his room and wouldn't question him about the blood. "My own good, huh?" He muttered. He stood outside the basement staring at his blood soaked hands until the sound of his cellphone ringing brought him out of his daze. He wiped his hands on his pants and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." Sasuke said. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No." Naruto said. "Did you wanna get together and do something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'll be at your house soon. I just have to wash up first." Naruto said. "See you soon." They said goodbye and hung up. Naruto knew he had too do something about the mess in the basement, but the blood covering him was dying and becoming uncomfortable, and he didn't want to keep Sasuke waiting by showering and cleaning up. He decided to wait until he got back from going to see Sasuke to clean up the bodies. He smiled softly to himself as he went to take a shower.

**x-X-x**

"Hanabi, what the hell is this?" Neji looked around the living room with a pissed off look on his face. There were all kinds of toys strewn about the room left by Hanabi and her friends. "When you have friends over you're supposed to make them clean up after themselves!"

Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't blame me-blame Hinata! My friends left in a hurry becase she's acting totally creepy. I wish she would go to school and be normal again!"

Neji frowned. Ever since Kankuro's death, Hinata had barely paid attention in school. But when she heard that Kabuto had died, she stopped going to school altogether. She pretty much stayed in her room reading a bunch of greek books, only coming out to eat or use the bathroom. Neji knocked on her door and walked in before getting an answer. Hinata was curled up on her bed with a rather thick book in her lap. Dark spots were starting to form under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Hinata...you can't stay in your room forever."

Hinata shook her head. "I can't come out...he's...he's killing..." She cluched the book to her chest. "I know what's going on. Please just let me explain."

Neji sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "Fine."

Hinat took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Naruto died that night. I brought him back. There was a prayer written on the back of his picture and I read it outloud. He's going to get revenge on us sooner or later, but he's not just gonna go on a random killing spree. He's biding his time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Neji shook his head. "Hinata..."

"You don't have to believe me, but I know it's true! He's probably killed more people than just Kabuto and Kankuro!" Hinata said. "Naruto was at school today, wasn't he? Did you see him go home with anyone?" Neji was silent. "Neji...who did he go home with?"

"A couple of seniors. I didn't really know who they were, but as I was getting ready to go home I saw Naruto get into a car with them. But that doesn't mean he was going to kill them, he was probably just getting a ride home or something."

"Whoever those guys are, they're dead by now. Naruto's feeling a need to kill. This reanimated state he's in isn't natural and it's causing pain that can only be relieved by killing or being with some one he really cares about." She held up the book in her lap. "I found all this out by reading this book. It has everything we need to know. It even says how to kill him."

Neji shook his head. "I just can't bring myself to believe all of this. And why do you want to kill him. There's no proof to what you're saying!"

Hinata flipped a couple of pages and held the book up for Neji to see. Neji's eyes grew wide in surprise. On the page was an illustration of a group of people all dressed in ancient garb. But what caught his attention were their faces. One person had dark rings around the eyes, but what caught his attention was the person in the middle, who had six wisker like marks on his face, just like Naruto's. "He bears the mark of the nine tailed fox, and ancient demon that's said to be able to bring people back from the dead. But if whoever is brought back has regrets, they'll be engulfed in hatred and take it out on those he thinks deserves it. That would be us."

"How...how do we stop him?" Neji asked.

"We can't, but some one else can." Hinata said. "He has to be killed by the one he loves. Unless that happens, he's unstopable."

Neji shook his head. "Uchiha-sensei." They both fell quiet as the feeling of helplessness engulfed them.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke smiled at Naruto when he opened the door. "Took you awhile to get here." He said. "You're hair's wet again."

Naruto gave him a soft kiss as he was led inside. "So what did you cook? It smells good." He went into the dining room and smiled when he laid eyes on the table. It was set for two with a red silk tablcloth draped over the table. There was only one candle on the table but the lights were turned down to add to the mood. There were two plates on the table each with a serving of chicken fettuchini, cheese and brocholi and french bread. "Wow. It looks delicious."

"Thanks." Sasuke pulled Naruto's chair out for him then sat down. "I just felt like making something special." Their eyes met across the table and Naruto blushed and looked away.

"So...I was wondering if I could spend the night."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just wanted to stay here with you for awhile. We don't have to do anything. We could just talk and get to know each other better."

Sasuke thought for a few moments. "Well...I don't mind. What about your dad?"

Naruto shook his head. "Truthfully, I think he's too drunk to notice I'm gone. I just want to be with you." Sasuke nodded in understanding. They finished eating in silence and when they were done they moved to the living room. Sasuke turned the tv on to an romance film, which neither of them payed attention to.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "So you wanted to talk? Let's talk."

Naruto bit his lip nervously. "About that trip you told me about...I want to come with you. We both have things we want to get away from."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto stared at his hands clasped together in his lap. "I'm sure you know about me. How my mom walked out on me and my dad when I was ten. It was about a year after my dad started drinking. It wasn't bad at first, but over time he was drunk more and more. My mom told him he needed help, but he wouldn't listen. After awhile, she just couldn't take it anymore and left. Soon the whole town heard about it, and I soon found myself without any friends. And grown ups wouldn't let their kids hang out with me. I was basically treated like I was bad luck."

He looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Most people don't know what happened after that though." He closed his eyes. "I'll tell you." He paused again to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "It was about two weeks after my mom left. I barely came out of my room. One day my dad came home from work. He was drunk. He came into my room...and threw me down on the bed. Then...he told me he loved me."

"What happened?" Sasuke felt anger rising inside him for Naruto's father. He would never forgive him if he hurt the blonde. Naruto's next words sent a chill through his heart and fueled his anger.

"He...he raped me." Silent tears were sliding down his cheeks. "It hurt so much and told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I remember that I was bleeding. He called a doctor to help me and used up our savings to buy his silence. My dad had to get a job in a bar and we moved to a smaller house."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "I can't forgive him for doing that to you, even if it was only once."

Naruto shook his head. "He did it more then once. He does it all the time." Sasuke reached over and pulled the blonde into his arms. "Sasuke?"

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke wispered. "Why didn't you just tell some one? I'll kill that bastard myself."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shook his head. "No, don't do that. I just wanted to let you know about me. I didn't want to hide anything from you." Sasuke only hugged him tighter. "There is one good thing that's happened. When I started high school and met you my outlook on life changed. You were the only person who didn't treat me differently. I fell in love with you.."

"Huh?"

"I fell in love with you." Naruto repeated. Sasuke pulled him up and kissed him. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tounge slip in and slowly explore his mouth before massaging his tounge. They kissed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. They pulled apart and sat embracing on the couch until Sasuke got up and led him to his room. They laid down on the bed just staring at each other until Naruto drifted off to sleep. '

Sasuke stared at his sleeping form silently running his hands through Naruto's hair. 'I'm definitly falling for you.' He thought. He pulled Naruto to his chest and fell asleep.

**x-X-x**

A/N: Yeah I know it's short but I couldn't help but end it there. So now Neji finally believes Hinata amd Sasuke knows about Naruto. Wonder what I'm gonna make happen next...

Now that I look back on this chapter, Naruto beating that guy to death with a sex toy seems really weird. But I guess he did it because of what was done to him. Oh well.

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now on with chapter six!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**x-X-x**

Naruto triend to stretch and yawn when he woke but found he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and blushed at how close Sasuke's face was to his. He smiled and touched Sasuke's cheek. The raven stirred and opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Hn." Sasuke rubbed his eyes lazily. He was clearly not a morning person.

Naruto wiggled out of Sasuke's hold and pushed him over onto his back then straddled him. "Wake up." Sasuke groaned when Naruto ground his hips down onto his crotch.

"Naruto..." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hips to hold him still. "If you keep that up I might just lose control and ravage you."

Naruto smiled and kept rocking his hips. Sasuke groaned softly. "I can feel you getting hard, Sasuke."

Sasuke's gripped his hips tigher. They were both growing hard. Sasuke couln't stop his hips from bucking up to meet Naruto's movements. Naruto placed hs hands on Sasuke's chest and slowed his movements. "Still want to wait until after I graduate?"

Sasuke sat up and kissed the blonde before summoning all his will to push him away. "We should wait." He said. Naruto pouted but stopped moving. "Just be patient." Sasuke got up off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Naruto went to the guest bathroom trying to will away his hard on. When his will didn't work he took a cold shower as well.

After getting out of the shower Sasuke took Naruto to the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Naruto, I don't feel comfortable with you going home."

"You don't have to be worried anymore. My dad hasn't bothered me for awhile. He'll get what's coming to him." Naruto stood up. "I have to get going."

"Where to?"

"I have some things to take care of." With that said Naruto gave him a quick kiss and walked out.

**x-X-x**

"Mom, I told you before, if you want me to come visit, I want my own room with a bathroom attached and I don't want your boyfriend being an asshole to me." Sakura whined into the phone. "Look, I'm busy right now so I'll call you back later." She hung up and turned up the tv beside her bed. The theme song of a saturday morning cartoon blared through the room. She resisted the urge to throw the phone when it started ringing. "Hello?'

"Sakura. We need to talk. Can I come over?" Neji's voive sounded apprehensive on the other line.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's about Naruto." Neji said. "I'll explain everything when I come over. Do you mind if I bring Hinata with me?"

"No it's fine." Sakura said. "But can you at least tell me what's going on?" Neji had already hung up. Sakuru looked at the phone with a puzzled expression on her face. "Wonder what's going on..." By the time she got out of bed and got dressed Neji was knocking on her door. She opened the door to see Neji standing outside beside Hinata, who was holding a pile of thick books. "Well, that was fast."

Neji ignored her comment and pulled Hinata inside. "Your dad's not here is he?"

"No. Will you tell me what's going on?" Neji pulled her into the living room and they all sat down on her couch. Hinata put her books down on the coffee table. "What's with all the books?"

Listen closely, Sakura. What we're about to tell you is completely true." Neji and Hinata shot nervous glances at each other. "Naruto died that night at the hotel. Hinata accidentally brought him back. And now, he's after us."

"What?" Sakura asked. "That not possible."

Hinata picked up one of the books off the table. "Let me explain..."

**x-X-x**

Naruto hummed lazily to himself as he watched Ino and Kiba walk together beside the school. Ino was holding a rose and they were headed to a makeshift memorial set up beside the front gate. It was a picture of Kankuro surrounded by flowers and candles. Ino laid her flower down beside Kankuro's picture. "Hey Kankuro." She said quietly. "Just thought I should pay you a visit. Didn't want you to get lonely." Kiba knealt down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ino turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Why did he do it? He never had any problems before. He had his whole life ahead of him."

"I don't know." Kiba said. "These things just happen. You can never tell when some one's gonna crack."

Ino touched Kankuro's picture. "It's not fair." They stayed there for awhile in silence, completely oblivious to the blue eyes watching them from across the street.

Naruto smirked. 'He got what he deserved, and so will you.' He thought. 'Just you wait.'

Ino suddenly tensed up and turned around. "What is it?" Kiba asked. He turned to where she was looking but there was no one there.

"I thought I felt some one watching me." Ino shook her head. "Must've been my imagination. Come on, let's go home." Kiba nodded and they went to where his car was parked.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke was quickly running out of patience. "Itachi, for the last time-you can't stay at my house!"

"But I'm very interested to meet this person you've met." Itachi said.

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "And that's final! Look, I have alot of work to do so I'm gonna hang up now."

"Fine." Itachi said before Sasuke hung up. He sighed and leaned against his kitchen counter. He prayed that Itachi wouldn't visit until after graduation. It'd be a problem if his brother didn't like the fact that he was dating a student. "Fuckin' hate saturdays" He muttered. "So boring." He remembered what'd happened with Naruto that morning. After stopping Naruto and going to take a shower he'd mentally kicked himself for stopping him. The last thing he wanted to do was stop, but he wasn't going to go against what he'd said. They'd just have to wait. 'I can't wait until graduation.' He thought.

**x-X-x**

Sakura felt like it was getting harder and harder to breath. Everything that Neji and Hinata had told her was running through her head. The evidence was almost too much for her to handle. "This...this can't be happening."

Hinata sighed. "I think he's killed a least four people already. Two senior buys who Neji saw leave school with him yesterday. He most likely had something to do with Kabuto's death and he probably did something to Kankuro to make him kill himself." She flipped to the back of the book. "It says here that he can manipulate his enemies to do what he wants. If he did that to Kankuro, he would have had no control over his body while he killed himself."

Sakura sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Well...we need to stop him. That shouldn't be too hard."

Hinata shook her head. "He can only be killed by some one he loves. And I don't know about you guys, but I don't think Sasuke will do it."

"What if we tell him about Naruto?" Neji asked.

"If we can get him by himself. Haven't you guys noticed how much time they've been spending together?" Sakura said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was in love with him by now." They all sat in silence. "Well we have to do something. I should call Ino." Sakura pulled out her cellphone.

"No." Neji said. "Ino can't handle something like this. She'll tell Kiba and if all of us start acting strange around Naruto he'll know we know something. We need to think about what we're gonna do about this." Sakura and Hinata silently agreed.

**x-X-x**

Naruto grimaced at the mess he had to clean up. After leaving Sasuke's house he'd stopped by the school when he spotted Ino and Kiba, then he'd slipped away and gone home. He'd forgotten about the previous day's activites, and the bodies he'd left in the basement were begining to smell. He was glad his dad hadn't noticed it yet. He looked from the boy on the table to the covered body in the corner. He sighed and went upstairs to get garbage bags and cleaning supplies. It took him about an hour to clean up the bloody mess on the table and the floor under it. Then he took both bodies and stuffed them into garbage bags. After he was done with all of that he dragged the bags upstairs and out the back door. He hoisted both bags over his shoulder and walked off into the woods behind his house until he was sure he was far enough from any civilization that no one would find them anytime soon. He dumped the bags on the ground and went back to his house.

When he went inside Minato was in the kitchen frantically going through the refridgerator, which was almost empty. He turned around and Naruto was surprised to see his eyes weren't bloodshot and unfocused like usual. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Have you been drinking my beer, boy?" He snarled. He grabbed Naruto's collar and shook him roughly. "You think you can just take what you want from me?"

Naruto slapped his hand away. "You drank all the beer. You were just too drunk to notice it was gone."

Minato slapped him across the face. "Don't talk back to me! Why don't you make yourself useful and go get some more."

Naruto touched his stinging cheek. He calmly watched his father walk out the kitchen. When he was alone a smile pread across his cheek. 'Just wait, dad.' He thought. 'Your time will come.'

**x-X-x**

The day before graduation

"Alight, you guys have worked hard on your final exams all week, and tomorrow it'll all pay off." Sasuke leaned against his desk and looked out at his class. Most students we're leaned back in their desks daydreaming or staring out the window. Naruto was sitting at his desk looking like he was very deep in thought. Ino and Sakura kept darting glances at him. Sasuke raised an eybrow at their strange behavior. "So if anybody has any questions concerning the graduation ceremony you can ask me since I'm on of the planners."

Naruto raised his hand and Sasuke nodded at him to speak. "Exactly how long will the ceremony last?" He asked.

"Well it starts at 7:30 and at the most should be an hour and a half to two hours." Sasuke said. "But make sure you all arrive by 7:15 to get in your assigned formation. Does anyone else have a question?" Nobody else raised their hand. "Well since your all done with your exams this is just a free period." He sat down at his desk just as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's Itachi."

"I can't talk right now. I'm in class." Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry." Itachi said. "I was just calling to let you know me and Deidara just arrived in Konoha. We checked into the Sunrise motel so if you want to come see us we're in room 96. Or we could just just visit you."

"No you can come over later today." Sasuke said. "Just give me some time to tidy up after school."

"Okay. See you then."

"Okay." Sasuke said and hung up.

Across town Deidara and Itachi were unpacking their luggage in their motel room. Deidara flopped down on the bed. "This place isn't half bad, hm." He said. "I might consider coming here more often if it wasn't so woodsy. It's kinda creepy. I bet you could kill some one here and get away with it easy by hiding their body in the woods."

"Did I ever tell you that you have a twisted imagination." Itachi said. He looked at the almost invisible stain on the floor beside the dresser. "What's that?"

"Well when we got here and I saw it, I asked our guide what it was and he told me it was just a coffee stain. But wouldn't it be more interesting if it was a blood stain? That's what I thought" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Hey! Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Itachi went over to the bed and sat down beside Deidara. "Dei, don't get yourself worked up. We're here to have a nice relaxing vacation. Want me to help you unwind?" He asked as he began unbuttoning Deidara's shirt.

"But we're supposed to visit Sasuke today!" Deidara protested.

"So? We've got plenty of time."

"I just...I don't want to go there...with...with a limp." A blush spread across the blonde's cheeks when he said this.

Itachi laid him out on the bed. "I'll be gentle." As their clothes fell to the floor, neither of them noticed the discarded camera hidden in the shadows under the bed.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke hoped he'd cleaned enough to satisfy his neat freak brother. It was in the eavening now and he'd cleaned almost every room in the house. Just as he was about to start dinner there was a knock on the front door. He opened it to see Itachi and Deidara standing there with two bags of chinese take out. "Hey." Itachi handed him one of the bags. "We figured we should bring you something."

"Thanks." Sasuke took the bag and they went to the dining room. "So, how long are you planning staying here Itachi?" Sasuke asked when they were all seated at the table.

"Oh, not long." Itachi said. Just until summer classes start up in about a week. Until then, we were just planning to take it easy here. I was also going to vist our parents. Have you been to see them recently."

Sasuke shook his head. "I've been busy." Itachi knew he was lying. They eyed each other across the table before going back to their food. "So, Deidara, what have you been up to these days?"

"Well I'm still studying greek occult culture. It's the only class I'm doing good in. I've recently started studying life and death and reanimation. It always surprises me how much detail there is to that stuff."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Details? You know that occult stuff is just a bunch of crap right?"

"You just lack imagination, Uchiha!" Deidara said. "It's all about having a love for it and-" He was cut off when the doorbell rang. They all turned in the direction of the front door. "Expecting company? I'll get it!" Before Sasuke could stop him he jumped up and ran to the door. He sighed and followed Itachi to the front door. Sasuke felt his heart sank when he laid eyes on his new guest. It was Naruto.

'Crap! I forgot to tell him not to come over today.' Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto, what's brings you here tonight?"

"Well I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing. I didn't know anyone else would be here." Naruto looked at Itachi and Deidara with a puzzled look on his face.

Itachi walked up to Naruto and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's big brother. And this is my boyfriend Deidara. You must be close to my brother to come by his house whenever you want to."

"I guess." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke pushed past the two older men on the room.

"Naruto. Now's not a good time." He said. "Besides, you should be home resting up for tomorrow."

"Okay." Naruto said. "But I don't see how graduations so important. I just can't wait for it to be over." He waved to Sasuke and left. Sasuke watched him go until Itachi dragged him into the living room.

"So...graduation?" Itachi asked. "You're dating one of your students?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "After tomorrow he won't be my student anymore. Look, it's been nice having you over, but I should get to bed."

"You can't just brush this issue off."

"Well, I like him!" Deidra said. "He's into the same stuff as me. Did you see his wisker tattoo? That's the mark of the Kyuubi, and ancient demon I've studied about. It's all part of greek occult! So I think you should give him a chance, Itachi."

"...Fine." Itachi said. "But I'm still not comfortable with this." He took Deidara's hand and they walked out to his car. "But don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out." With that said they drove away. Sasuke watched their tailights fade into the distance. He sighed and turned to go in the house only to come face to face with Naruto.

"Gah!" He jumped back, lost his footing, and fell on his butt in a very ungraceful way. "Naruto? I thought you left!"

"Nope. I just hid." Naruto helped him up off the ground. "Sorry for scaring you."

"That's okay. I've been on edge all evening." Sasuke said. "Itachi always gets to me, especially when he brings up our parents. He wants me to visit them."

"So why don't you? The cemetary's not too far from here."

"It's not that I don't don't care...I just don't like seeing their graves. I like to think that their in a better place, not just bodies buried and forgotten about. I think going to visit them will just make me sadder about their deaths than I already am."

Naruto took his hand. "I understand. But I don't think your parents want to be buried and forgotten about, especially by you. They're watching over you, but it'd be nice if you went to see their final resting place. It'll make them happy. I know it."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter before letting go. "Thanks. I hate to say this, but you'd better get home. You need rest for tomorrow."

"Why do I need so much rest just for graduation?" Naruto asked.

"It's not graduation you need rest for, it's what we're gonna do after graduation." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed. They kissed goodbye and he walked away. Sasuke watched him walk away wanting so badly to tell Naruto how he felt about him. But just knowing the blonde loved him made him happier than he ever thought possible.

**x-X-x**

A/N: Hmm...so how do you like Itachi and Deidara. I'm satisfied with how they are in this story. But it's gonna end soon, and that makes me kind of sad.

Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hmmm...it's coming to an end. That makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: NaruSasu lemon in this chapter.

**x-X-x**

Naruto smiled softly to his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a long blue graduation gown with a matching hat. It'd been a long day and he'd passed the time by watching tv. He couldn't call Sasuke because he was busy planning the ceremony, and he wasn't in the mood to kill anyone either. He was saving his revenge for Ino's party. When it was finally nearing 7:00 he'd taken a quick shower and gotten dressed in his appropriate attire. He admired himself in the mirror, then his eyes fell on the picture of his mom taped to the top of the mirror. He took it down and ripped it into a bunch of little peices. He let the peices fall to the floor before he headed downstairs.

Minato was in the kitchen reaching into the fridge for a bottle of beer. "Where're you going?"

"Graduation."

Minato scoffed. "You're a fool thinking an education's gonna get you anywhere in life. Just like you're slut mother." He started gulping down his drink.

"You love that bottle, don't you daddy?" Naruto walked up to Minato.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minato asked. "Are you getting smart with me?"

"No. Not at all." Naruto said innocently, locking eyes with him. "I'm just making a simple observation. I mean, you must love drinking. More than mom. You couldn't stop long enough to stop her from leaving. And I bet it made you feel better after you raped me, didn't it? You blamed everything on the alchohol, but deep down you know it's all your fault." He took the bottle from Minato's hand and dropped it on the floor. He smilled when it shattered into little pieces. "Well...if you love to bottle so much, finish it. All of it." Minato's eyes were glazed over. He slowly dropped to his knees and knealt down to scoop up a few pieces of broken glass. Naruto smile in satifaction when he started chewing and swallowing the pieces. The glass quickly started cutting up his mouth and throat. As much as he wanted to stay and watch, he didn't want to be late for graduation, so he waved at his dad and left.

When he arrived at the school auditorium he was met at the door by Sasuke. Sasuke led him to his place in line. He could see Neji and Sakura standing off by themselves. They seemed to be deep in conversation. But Naruto wasn't worried about them for now. All that was on his mind was getting through graduation and making Sasuke his. All the seniors were lined up and made to wait. After a while the graduation march started playing from the speakers. The seniors cheered as they began to march out to the football field, which was set up with chairs for the seniors facing a large stage. Everyone attending the ceremony was seated in the bleachers.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting off to the side with a few other teachers. He waved to Naruto when he saw him. Naruto waved back. Neither were aware of Neji and Sakura watching them. Hinata was sitting at the top of the bleachers with Hanabi watching quietly. The seniors sat down as the principal took the stage and started delivering a speech. Naruto tuned him out, letting his mind slip to what was going to happen. He knew it would probably be difficult to get revenge on more than one person. He thought about taking Sasuke with him to the afterlife when they went on their vacation.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's head shot up. He hadn't even noticed that they'd started calling out names. He stood up and went onstage. The principal handed him his diploma and he turned to the camera. After it took his picture he returned to his seat. He waited patiently through the valedictirian and saludictorian's speeches. When it was finally over he joind the rest of his class and threw up his cap. Almost everyone in the stands rushed onto the field and started celebrating, Naruto picked up his cap and slipped out of the crowd to make his way to the parking lot. Sasuke was waiting by his car for him.

He smiled when he saw Naruto approaching. "Congadulations." He opened the passeenger door for Naruto and went to get in the drivers' seat when Naruto sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke. "I'm really proud of you, Naruto."

"Thanks." Naruto opened the glove compartment and set his diploma inside. "Lets get out of here."

Sasuke nodded and started the car. Naruto looked into the rearview mirror on his side of the car and smirked at the three figures watching them leave.

**x-X-x**

Sakura bit her lip nervously as she watched Sasuke and Naruto drive away. "Now what're we gonna do? How're we supposed to get Sasuke alone and tell him about Naruto?"

"We'll just have to wait until he strikes and be ready for it." Hinata said. "I'm sure he won't come after us tonight."

"Wait a second!" Sakura's eyes lit up with hope. "Why didn't I think of this before? Neji-your camera! You got the whole thing on tape, didn't you? We were so freaked out that night that we forgot all about it."

Neji frowned in realization. "I thought you got the camera." Sakura and Hinata shook their heads. "Shit! We left it in the motel room."

"It most likely got thrown away or something. If some one found it we'd all be in a lot of trouble right now." Hinata said.

Neji sighed. "I guess. Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get over to Ino's house. I could use a little relaxation." The three teens got in his car and drove away.

**x-X-x**

Naruto held Sasuke's hand tighly as the raven led him into his house and locked the front door. Sasuke presssed him up against the wall and kissed him softly. "Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto ran his finger lightly across his soft pink lips. "Yes." He took Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it softly before licking it. Sasuke groaned softly before letting Naruto's tounge slip inside his mouth to explore. He loved the way the blonde tasted and felt so hot. Sasuke pushed his body forward to close the space between them and pulled his mouth from Naruto's so that he could lay kisses along his neck and jawline. Naruto moaned everytime Sasuke found a sensitive spot and sucked on it. Sasuke's hands pulled the zipper of Naruto's graduation gown down and slipped it off before making their way to the blonde's shirt and pulling it up.

Naruto put his hands up so his shirt could come off then did the same for Sasuke. With their shirts and the gown forgotten on the floor, they made their way to the bedroom. Sasuke tensed up when Naruto pushed him down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm not used to bottoming." Sasuke confessed. "And I'm not fully comfortable with this."

Naruto leaned down and flicked his tounge across one of his nipples. Sasuke groaned and arched up off the bed. "Don't worry. I would never hurt you." He continued to tease Sasuke's nipples while the raven moaned and shuddered beneath him. One of his hands made its way to Sasuke's belt buckle, undid it, and slid the zipper down. He pulled Sasuke's pants off and tossed them on the floor before sliding his boxers off.

Sasuke bit his lip when he felt cool air on his arousal. He gasped when almost immediatly after that he felt his entire lengh being taken into Naruto's mouth. The hot heat surrounding his cock was driving him crazy. Naruto ran his tounge along the underside of the shaft before licking and teasing the dripping head. Sasuke tried to keep his hips from bucking as The blonde started deep throating him.

"Na...Naruto...ah...slow down." Sasuke felt himself coming dangerously close to losing his self control.

Naruto let Sasuke fall from his mouth with a grin. It thrilled him to know that he could put Sasuke in such as state. The ravens dark eyes were half lidded and clouded over with lust. His cheeks were slightly red and his chest was rising and falling in an irregular way. Naruto held up three fingers to his mouth and sucked on them until he felt they were coated enough. He took his middle finger and positioned it at Sasuke's quivering entrance. He waited for Sasuke to calm down before sliding his finger in. Sasuke tensed up around him. "Just relax." Naruto wispered as he started to thrust his finger for a few moments. When Sasuke ralaxed and started to loosen up he added a second finger and moved them in a sissoring motion.

Sasuke closed his eyes against the uncomfortable intrusion until he felt Naruto's hand on his erection stroking him to distract him. Naruto soon added a third finger and Sasuke winced. "It's okay." He wispered. He felt the tips of his fingers brush against something deep inside the raven and Sasuke moaned loudly. "Oh god...!" He pressed down on Naruto's fingers just as they were being removed.

Naruto put a finger to his lips to stop him from groaning in disappointment. Sasuke frowned but then he felt something much larger than fingers making its way inside him. He took deep breaths and tried to relax until Naruto was all the way inside him. Naruto stopped when he was all the way inside of Sasuke to give the raven time to adjust to him. Sasuke clenched his teeth and nodded at Naruto to continue. Naruto pulled out leaving just the head of his throbbing erection inside before sliding slowly back in.

Sasuke groaned and udulated his hips down into Naruto's thrusts. Naruto sucked in a breath and gripped Sasuke's hips. If the raven kept up those delicious moments, he knew he wouldn't last long at all, and he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke deeply. When they broke apart to take a breath Naruto pulled back and slammed back in. Sasuke threw his head back and cried out as his prostate was struck dead on. His nails dug into Naruto's back.

Naruto licked his lips and repeated the movement. The delicious sounds Sasuke was making were causing him to lose more and more of his self control. He lifted up one of Sasuke's pale legs and put it on his shoulder, giving himself an angle where he could penetrate deeper. He leaned down to wisper in Sasuke's ear as he kept thrusting. "Sasuke...you have no idea how good it feels to have you clenched around me so tighly..."

Sasuke realized he'd closed his eyes and opened them. He looked up at Naruto and wrapped his trembling arms around his neck. He tried to form words but all he could do was moan as the blonde stuck his prostate repeatedly. He knew he was reaching his limit. Naruto's movements were becoming harder and faster. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto when he felt his orgasm start. His body tensed up and stiffined for a second, then he came hard. He cried Naruto's name out as his hot juices spurted out onto his and Naruto's stomachs.

Naruto moaned Sasuke's name when he felt the raven tighten around his erection. He came after a few more thrusts, filling Sasuke with his warmth. He collapsed on top of Sasuke and they lay panting for a few minutes until Naruto rolled off him to lay on his back. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms.

Sasuke felt himself being gripped by sleepiness. He breathed in Naruto's scent and smiled. Despite being a little sore in the backside and uncomfortable from the stickyness in and on him, he couldn't be happier. He tried to open his mouth to say 'I love you' but he was exausted. The next thing he knew he was falling into a deep sleep.

Naruto laid next to Sasuke's sleeping form for a while just watching him. He went into the kitchen and got some rags, which he used to clean himself off. Then he got some rags and cleaned Sasuke off before tucking him into the covers. When he was done with that he kissed Sasuke softly on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." He wispered, before turning and leaving the house.

**x-X-x**

Itachi yawned and stretched out on the motel bed. He scratched his stomach lazily. Deidara walked out of the bathroom and shook his head at him. "I guess your not always a total neat freak."

Itachi resisted the urge to stick his tounge out at him. "Hey, have you seen my room key. I had it in my pocket yesterday."

"You threw your pants on the floor. Maybe it's under the bed. Did you even think to check there?" Deidara dropped down and looked under the bed. "Ah! Here it is! Eh?"

"What was that 'eh' for?" Itachi asked. Deidara reemerged with a small silver camera in his hand.

"Some one left their camera here." He inspected it. "It's dead, but it uses the kind of plug-in charger I have." He plugged his phone charger into the wall and hooked the camera up to it.

"You should take that to lost and found." Itachi said.

Deidara shrugged. "What can I say? I'm curious. I just wanna see what's on it. Who knows what kind of freaky stuff people record in hotel rooms." When then camera powered on he pushed play on the last video. On the small screen he saw four teens standing in a motel bathroom covering their mouths to keep from laughing. Two girls-one with short pink hair and one with long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail-and two guys-both with short spiky brown hair but one had red fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Another male voice told them to be quiet from behind the camera. The group became quiet as some one knocked on the room door in the background.

"Come in." The guy behind the camera dropped the tone of his voice to make it sound deeper. The door opened and closed.

"Sasuke?" Deidara stiffined up. The voice coming from the small speakers sounded familiar. He turned the volume up.

The guy behind the camera answered. "Naruto...tell me you love me."

Deidara's eyes widened. 'Of coarse!" He thought. 'It's Sasuke's new boyfriend. But what's he doing in a motel asking for Sasuke?'

"Sasuke...your voice sounds a little weird."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. But I have to know...do you love me?"

'Those guys must be bullies playing some kind of prank on him.' Deidara realized.

"I-I love you." Naruto said. "I've loved you ever since I first met you, Sasuke. You're they only person I can even smile around. Do...do you love me too?"

The guy holding the camera walked out of the bathroom. "There's no way Sasuke's gonna love you after he sees this." All the teens came out of the bathroom holding their sides with laughter. Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise. The sadnees eminating from him was clear to see. "You should see the look on your face!"

Naruto backed away from them and was about to run out the door when it opened and a girl with short purple hair and pale almost white eyes walked in. "Kiba, why'd you want to meet me here..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the anguished look on Naruto's face and the four laughing teens. "What's going on?"

"Now do you see how pathetic he is?" The guy named Kiba grabbed Naruto and turned him toward the camera. "Smile for the camera, blondie!" Naruto tried to take the camera away but one of the guys pushed him and he fell backwards. Deidara turned away when he saw Naruto's head hit the dresser. Blood pooled quickly around his head. Deaidara shut the camera off and looked at the stain beside the dresser.

Itachi had been watching from the bed. "What the fuck was that?"

Deidara shook his head. "Itachi...when you went out and got a newspaper earlier, did it say anything about teenage deaths?"

"Yeah. It said something about one guy killing himself in front of the whole school and another died in a fire." Itachi picked up the newspaper from the bedside table and handed it to Deidara. He flipped to the obituaries and gasped when he recognised one of the boys from the video.

"Kankuro Sabaku." He looked down at Kabuto's picture as well. "The fire must have destroyed any evidence of foul play..."

"There's also two guys who just went missing." Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. "We have to go see Sasuke." He grabbed car keys and pulled Itachi up from the bed.

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way there! Just come on!"

**x-X-x **

Ino's house was crowded with seniors from the first floor to the third. There were even some who'd snuck into the basement or attic to make out. Ino was in the kitchen with Neji and Sakura. "Why so tense guy?" She pulled a couple of beers from the fridge and held them out. "Come on, loosen up! It's our graduation night so let's party!" Neji and Sakura took the beers. "Hey, where's Hinata? I thought she came with you guys."

"She's somewhere around here. Must have gotten caught up in the rowd." Neji said.

Ino grabbed a beer for herself. "Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Why don't you two go dance or something." She waved to them then headed to her bathroom upstairs. Once the bathroom door was closed and locked she let out a deep breath and knealt in front of the toilet.

"Trying to stay skinny the easy way huh?" Ino felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly. He turned and gasped when she saw Naruto standing behind her. "Hey."

"W-what are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Ino asked.

"I just came in through the back door. No one even noticed me." Naruto's grip on her shoulder tightened and she winced in pain. "So your bolemic? I know you were about to lose your lunch before I interrupted."

"That's none of your fucking business!" Ino yelled.

Naruto tilted her head toward him and looked into her eyes. "I can help you. I know you're probably jealous of Sakura for always being so perfect. You hated the fact that she had a boyfriend and no one ever bothered to ask you out. So you decided to compete with your body, but you didn't want to exercise. You wanted it to be easy, so you started throwing up everyday." Naruto lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. "Well I can see it's paying off. You've got the body you want, but you paid the price in health."

Ino didn't even try to stop the tears rom running down her cheeks. "What do you want?"

Naruto rubbed her stomach. "I want to help you lighten your load once and for all. Just let it all out." He let her go and stood up. Ino stard at him in confusion until she got a quesy feeling in her gut. She leaned over the toilet and puked, but what came out wasn't food or bile-it was blood.

She stared down at the now red toilet water in a panic. "What did you do to me?" Her stomached churned painfully and she collapsed onto the floor with blood flowing from her mouth. Naruto looked down at her calmly as her body started to convulse and force out more blood and small chunks of tissue.

"Just let it out. Your tears, your blood, your internal organs. All of it." He watched her convulse and throw up until she finally became still, surrounded by blood and chunks of her own organs. He smiled then left the bathroom, locking the door behind him before going downstairs to join the party.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes. He'd been at peace deep in dreamland until loud knocking on the door woke him up. He sat up, wincing slighly as pain shot up his spine. 'Whoever that is...they're about to get killed.' He thought grumpily. He looked around but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke? You in there?" Deidara's voice called from outside. "Open up!"

Sasuke slipped on a pair of boxers and a robe and limped to the front door. When he opened it he saw Itachi and Deidara looking very nervous. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. He was just here a while ago." Sasuke said. He led the two men into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Itach and Deidara sat on either side of him. "Sasuke, what we're about to tell you is all true." Deidara pulled out the camera. "But first, there's something you should see.."

**x-X-x**

Naruto went into the living room where deafening rock music was blaring from the speakers set up in all four corners. Teenagers were crowded in the middle of the room all moving to the sound of the music. Naruto joined the crowd as Teenagers by My Chemical Romance started to play. Kiba walked into the living and spotted the blonde dancing to the music. Naruto turned and locked eyes with him. He held up a finger and motioned for the darker haired boy to come closer.

**They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you.**

**Because they sleep with a gun to keep an eye on you, son so they can watch all the things you do.**

Kiba didn't know why he wanted to dance with Naruto so badly, but he couldn't stop himself from making his way across the room to join him. His brown eyes never looked away from Naruto's cold blue gaze. It was almost like looking into them put him in a peaceful daze.

**Because the drugs never work. They gonna give you a smirk 'cause they got methods to keep you clean.**

**They gonna rip up your heads. Your aspirations to shreds. Another cog in the murder machine**

The distance between the two boys was closed and they started moving together to the music. Naruto leaned forward and wispered into Kiba's ear. "You want me, don't you?"

**They say the teenager scare the living shit out of me.**

**They could care less as long as someon'll bleed.**

Kiba nodded. Naruto smirked and slowly circled around him, every other person in the room forgotten. Kiba watched his every move. Naruto took him by the hand and led him down the hall and into an empty bedroom.

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose.**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone tonight.**

Hinata had been upstairs because the loud music was giving her a headache. After taking some painkillers she went back downstairs just in time to see Kiba leave the room with Naruto. 'No...he's here.' She ran back upstairs to Ino's parent's bedroom and opened the bedside table drawer. She wanted to save Kiba, but she knew she couldn't kill Naruto, just slow him down. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a gun that belonged to Ino's dad. After hiding the gun in her bag she ran back downstairs to look for Kiba, hoping she could save him in time.

**But not me...**

**x-X-x**

"Sasuke...we have to find Naruto." Itachi's voiced sounded a thousand miles away to his younger brother. "Do you know where he might be?"

Sasuke could only shake his head in disbelief. After Deidara had shown him the video of Naruto's death, he'd presented him with undeniable evidence that the blonde had indeed come back to life and was out for blood. Sasuke just couldn't believe it. But he knew it was true. He stared down at his lap and kept shaking his head. "Naruto..." He'd quietly listened to everything that'd been told to him, but when Deidara mentioned the part where he'd have to be the one to kill Naruto, he'd almost broken down. "I can't..."

"He's killing people who had nothing to do with his death!" Deidara said. "He has to be stopped now!" He pulled Sasuke up from the couch and led him outside to their car. "Sasuke I need you to tell me where he might be! Please!"

Sasuke looked down at the ground wishing he could sink down into it. "H-he might be at home." Sasuke got into the backseat and Itachi and Deidara got into the front.

"We need you to give us directions." Itachi started the car.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Make a left." He said when they reached the end of the street. He stared out the window as they drove. He wanted to see Naruto, but he didn't know what he would do when he saw him. "Make a right, go until you see a stop sign then go right again. His house is at the end of the street." When they got to Naruto's house it was eerily dark and quiet. The front door was unlocked so they let themselves in.

"Naruto?" Deidara called out. He went into the kitchen and yelped when he tripped over something. Itachi turned on the light and closed his eyes. Minato was sprawled out on the kitchen floor. His mouth was hanging open and dripping blood and his neck looked like some one hand scrached it until it bleed and kept going. "Holy shit!" Deidara checked his pulse and shook his head.

"What the hell?" Itachi knealt down beside him and saw upon closer inspection that there were shards of glass poking out of the cuts in his neck. "It looks like he tried to fucking eat glass!"

Sasuke backed away from the scene. Itachi and Deidara led him out the house. "Sasuke...where else would Naruto be?"

"A student of mine-Ino Yamanaka-is having a party for the seniors at her house tonight. He might be there." They headed back to the car and drove to Ino's house. 'Naruto what are you doing?' Sasuke thought while giving directions.

**x-X-x**

Hinata found herself starting to panic as she frantically searched the rooms for Kiba. "Kiba! Where are you!" Her voice could barely be heard over the music. "Kiba!" She tried to open the bedroom at the end of the hallway but it was locked. She slowly pulled the gun out of her purse and gulped. The doorknob was wooden so a bullet would break through it easily, but she hesitated because she'd never fired a gun before. She held the gun up to the doorknob and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun going off cut through the music.

Most of the people who heard the gunshot screamed and ran out the house. The door slowly swung open and Hinata stepped inside. Naruto slowly sat up on the bed and smiled at her. "Hey." Kiba was lying on the bed beside him. He wasn't breathing and there were bruises on his thoat caused by strangulation. "About time you showed up. But your a little too late."

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. Tears started running down her cheeks. "How...how could you?" She screamed and raised the gun, pulling the trigger. The bullet shot into Naruto's chest and he fell back onto the bed. Hinata sank down to the floor and sobbed. "How could you?"

"That really hurt, you know." Naruto sat back up and ran a hand across his chest. He got up and started walking toward Hinata. "You bitch."

"Hinata!" Neji ran into the room and pulled Hinata to her feet. "Run!" Sakura joined him and they pulled Hinata out of the room and up the stairs. Naruto walked after them calmly.

"You can't escape from me this time." Naruto said. The three teens ran up the rest of the stairs, then when they had nowhere else to go they went out one of the emergency exits and onto the flat roof. Neji took the gun from Hinata and pointed it at Naruto.

"Don't come any closer!" He stood in front of Hinata and Sakura.

"I don't see why you're trying to protect Sakura." Naruto said. "You didn't seem to care so much about her when you were fucking that college guy. What was his name again? Sasuri, right?" Neji almost dropped the gun in shock.

"What?" Sakura stepped away from Neji. "What's he talking about, Neji?"

"He's lying!" Neji back away when Naruto took another step forward. "Stay the fuck away or I'll shoot!"

"You know you can't kill me so why even try?" Naruto suddenly lunged forward and took the gun from Neji's hand. "You could never hope to stop me."

"Naruto! Stop!" Naruto froze and slowly turned around. Sasuke was standing at the emergency exit beside Itachi and Deidara. The shocked look on Sasuke's face almost tore him apart.

"Sasuke." Naruto wispered. Sasuke stepped forward but Naruto backed away. "No..."

"Naruto-"

"Nooo!" Naruto screamed, backing away more. "Why are you here?"

"Naruto...you have to stop." Sasuke walked slowly toward him. "Please...just stop." Naruto kept backing away but stopped when he realized he'd reached the edge of the building. Sasuke reached him and held out his hand. "Give me the gun."

Naruto shook his head. "No. They have to die! You don't understand."

"Naruto...I'm sorry, but you don't belong here. You have to let it go. Killing them won't change what happened to you."

"But...but all I ever wanted was you. And they tried to take take that from me!"

"You have me. Just let them be." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto stared at him for what felt like hours. He bit his lip looking around at all the people on the roof before sighing.

"Okay." He wispered and put the gun in Sasuke's hand. "As long as I have you..."

Sasuke's hand was trembling. "I love you, Naruto." He raised the gun. "I'll always love you." Tears were running down his face even before he pulled the trigger. The gunshot sounded explosively loud. Naruto looked down at the fresh wound in his stomach then into Sasuke's eyes.

"Come with me." He ran a hand down Sasuke's wet cheeks and smiled. "That's all I want."

Sasuke pulled him into a hug and nodded. He could swear his heart stopped when Naruto's breathing slowly faded away and his body became limp. He could faintly hear his brother yell out to him as he leaned over the edge. The whole way down to the ground he stared into Naruto's now peaceful face and smiled. And then they hit the ground and everything faded away.

**x-X-x**

Until next time...

P.S. I suck at writing lemons. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**x-X-x**

Hinata knocked on Neji's bedroom door. "Hey! Are you ready to go?"

Neji opened the door and nodded. He was dressed in a brand new black tux and Hinata had on a black dress that flowed just past her knees. They were on their way to a memorial service for everyone that had died in the past couple of weeks. After the memorial service mutiple funerals would be held for each person. Kabuto, Ino, Kiba, Minato, Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata could never forget how shocked she felt when Sasuke let himself fall from the roof with Naruto. They'd run down to the ground to try and help them, but they were both already dead. Deidara had practically fallen apart and Itachi wasn't much better. They'd all stayed there not knowing whet to do until the police eventually showed up. It'd been about a week since that happened.

Hinata checked herself in the the mirror to make she looked okay before she followed Neji out to his car. The ride to the cemetary was short and silent. The were met outside the front gates of the cemetary by Sakura. She hugged Hinata but couldn't bring herself to look at Neji. Then they went inside. Hinata loooked around and saw Itachi and Deidara in the back of the crowd consoling each other. Kiba's family was there and so were Ino's. "It's really over isn't it?"

"Yeah." Neji said. They all filed into the curch beside the cemetary and took their seats as the sermon started. Other than the sermon it was pretty much quiet save the occational sob or sniffle. Sakura bowed her head and let out a sigh of relief. She was sad about people she cared about dying, but also glad that it was all over. After geting the camera back from Deidara, she'd deleted the video of Naruto. She just wanted to get on with her life.

The sermon seemed to go on for hours. When it was finally over everyone separated into groups and went to the different burial sites. Naruto and Sasuke had been buried beside each other. Itachi knealt down beside thier freshly dug graves and closed his eyes. "Sasuke..." He wisperd. Deidara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi." He said. "It was his choice to go with Naruto. He's happier wherever he is."

Itachi nodded. "It still hurts. He was me brother. I just don't feel right with out him."

Deidara knealt down beside and and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I miss him too."

Saskura looked over at them from beside Ino's grave. Neji took her hand in his but she pulled her hand away. "No. I can't"

"Sakura..."

"You were never happy with me, were you?" She wispered sadly. "It's okay. You can go to Sasori." She went to Hinata who was at Kiba's grave.

Neji looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were buried and noticed that Itachi and Deidara were gone. He looked at the headstones and turned away. It made him uncofortable to be where Naruto was buried. He felt like the blonde would pop out of the ground any second and come after him. But that didn't happen. He sighed and walked out of the cemetary. The whole atmosphere of that place was making him sick. He knew Hinata would probably go home with Sakura, so he started the car and drove away. But even when he was a considerable distance from the cemetary he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling plauging him.

He shook his head. 'It's over.' He thought. 'It's time to get on with my life.' But no matter how much he tried to calm himself down, his feelings of unrest wouldn't go away. When he finally got back to his house Hanabi was waiting for him at the door with a letter.

"You're back early." She held out the letter. "Some guy left this for you."

"Really? What'd he look like?" Neji took the letter and inspected it. It was just a plain white envelope with his name written on the front.

Hanabi shrugged. "I didn't really get a good look at him. He had on a hoodie and a hat." Neji opened the letter and when he read what it said he felt his blood run cold. Written on the paper were the words 'It's not over'.

Neji read and reread the words in disbelief. "Who..." He trailed off. He'd noticed that all the graves in the graveyard looked fresh, but Naruto's and Sasuke's looked the freshest. As if they'd been dug up just hours before the memorial service. "It can't be." But the sinking feeling in his gut was telling him otherwise.

**x-X-x**

Hinata went home with Sakura after the memorial service was over. They'd just been hanging out watching tv for hours. Hinata got up to leave when it started to get dark. Sakura started to walk her out when he cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Sakura. It's Neji."

"I thought I told you not to call me anymore after everything was over."

"Sakura...it's not over. Meet me at the cemetary."

"Neji, let it go!" Sakura said. "I just want to get on with my life!" Before Neji could protest she flipped the phone closed.

**x-X-x**

Neji stared at the phone with an angry expression on his face. 'Well, I'll just have to do this myself.' He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. He broke the speed limit all the way to the cemetary and luckily wasn't pulled over. He knew the cemetary always closed early so he'd have complete privacy. It was a simple matter to pick the lock on the toolshed and steal a shovel. He made his way through the rows of headstones until he reached his destination. He glanced between the two headstones before deciding on Naruto's grave.

Even though the earth was still freashly dug, it took him over an hour of constant digging until his shovel came into contact with the casket. He stood over the large box panting and trying to calm his nerves before bending over and opening the smaller top door. It was empty. "Shit."

"Nice choice of words." Neji slowly looked up expecting Naruto to be the one who'd said the words, but the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was indeed looking down at him from outside the hole. "B-but-"

"Yeah. It's a bit surprising, I know." Sasuke picked up Neji's discarded shovel.

"But how?"

"Deidara and Itachi couldn't stand that we were gone and brought us back. They didn't use the same curse that brought Naruto back the first time. They just used one that would bring us back. No pain. No hatred." Sasuke explained. "We've been alive for a couple of days. The funereal workers just buried empty boxes. Deidara and Itachi only came to the memorial sevice to keep up appearances. They ever faked the conversations they had her in case anyone was listening to them."

"Whrere's Naruto?" Neji asked as he eased away from Sasuke. The way he was holding the shovel didn't sit well with him.

"He's at home resting. Being brought back to life twice was a little much for him so we're going to take a vacation. I just thought I should tie up some loose ends for him before we left."

"Loose ends?"

"You." Sasuke eyes seemed to almost glow red. "You hurt him. You caused him pain for years just to make yourself look tough. And he can't seem to let go of his hatred for you. So I just thought I should take you out."

"Wait!" Neji held up his hands as Sasuke raised the shovel.

"Sorry. I don't feel like waiting." With almost blinding speed Sasuke brought the flat part of the shovel down on Neji's head. The younger man crumpled down onto the coffin, unconcious. Sasuke looked down at him for a few minutes before he started refilling the grave. When he was done he placed the shovel back in the toolshed and drove away. He knew someone would notice that the toolshed had been broken into and all the fresh graves would be dug up and checked for robbery. But he knew by then Neji would have suffocated and he and Naruto would be long gone.

**x-X-x**

Naruto kept changing positions in Sasue's bed but he couldn't seem to get comfortable. He wanted Sasuke to be there with him. Just as he was about to get up the bedroom door opened and Sasuke walked in. "Where were you?"

"Just taking care of a few things." Sasuke took off his coat and tossed it in the clothes hamper. He got in the bed and pulled Naruto into his arms. "But I'm here now."

"Forever?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked. "Forever."

**x-X-x**

A/N: So what do you think? In case that smirk at the end didn't give you a hint, Sasuke's a little bit evil now and Naruto's been pretty much returned to normal. Cheezy way to end the story? Probably.

But I'm just glad I'm done. Writing and editing the whole thing took about a month.

I wanted to have the whole thing uploaded by my birthday and I succeeded! Yay!

And in case your wondering, I didn't kill the characters because I hate them. The only character who died that I don't like is Kabuto. I can't stand Kabuto.

And so...the story's over...I bid you farewell.


End file.
